Alguém como você
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Seu único objetivo era fazer justiça contra o assassino de sua amada. Ele só não esperava que a vida também lhe destinasse um novo amor... EM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Comentários iniciais:**_

_Olá queridos leitores! I'm back!  
Eu achei que nunca mais escreveria uma fic, mas a vida dá voltas XD  
Mais uma vez, agradeço a Dra. Nina pela betagem e pelo mega incentivo que me deu para postar essa fic!  
Espero que vcs gostem desta nova história. Eu AMO receber reviews, por isso lembrem-se de comentar a fic, ok?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

*******ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ***** **

**Capítulo 1 **

Revoltado, Ikki desceu correndo as escadarias do fórum. O rapaz mal podia conter o desespero que tomara conta dele após ouvir a sentença que acabara de ser pronunciada no tribunal do júri...  
"_Condeno o réu Yori Matsuoka a pena de prestação de serviços comunitários durante 18 meses pelo homicídio culposo de Esmeralda Amamiya, ocorrido há um ano e dez meses...".  
_  
Não conseguia se conformar com tanta injustiça. Era isso o que a vida dela valia? Míseros 18 meses de prestação de serviços à comunidade?

* * *

_**Quase dois anos atrás...**_

_Naquela manhã de outubro, Ikki tomou o café rapidamente e correu para terminar de se vestir. Precisava se apressar ou chegaria atrasado ao trabalho.  
Parecia ser uma manhã como qualquer outra. Esmeralda já havia saído há questão de meia hora com Maemi. Depois de deixar a filha na escolinha, ela seguiria para o hospital onde trabalhava como enfermeira.  
__Sem tempo a perder, ele penteou de forma displicente os cabelos azulados, cuja tonalidade era a mesma de seus olhos. A imagem refletida no espelho era a de um rapaz alto, de porte atlético e pele queimada de sol. Seus atributos físicos chamavam a atenção de muitas mulheres, que não hesitavam em assediá-lo discretamente. No entanto, Ikki só tinha olhos para a esposa, a quem conhecera cerca de cinco anos atrás.  
__Apesar das dificuldades financeiras, formavam uma família muito feliz. Os dois haviam se casado muito jovens, e Ikki fora obrigado a interromper a faculdade no último ano. Seu sonho de ser guia turístico e viajar pelo mundo inteiro fora adiado após a descoberta de que iriam ter um bebê. Maemi nascera linda como a mãe, mas herdara a personalidade forte do pai.  
__De repente, o telefone começou a tocar. O rapaz pensou em ignorar, mas diante da insistência, decidiu atender. Na pressa, ele esbarrou em um porta-retratos que estava sobre uma mesinha, derrubando-o no chão. O vidro rachou ao meio. __Rapidamente, Ikki pegou o porta-retratos do chão. Nele, havia uma foto dos três juntos. Esmeralda estava linda, usando um vestido branco.  
O telefone continuava a tocar. O rapaz atendeu imediatamente, sem imaginar que aquela ligação mudaria sua vida para sempre...  
- Bom dia. Meu nome é Yasuo, e eu trabalho no Tokyo Adventist Hospital. Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Ikki Amamiya – disse o homem.  
- É ele – respondeu o rapaz.  
O funcionário do hospital hesitou um pouco. Embora estivesse acostumado a dar notícias como aquela, sabia do impacto que suas palavras provocariam.  
- Você é o marido de Esmeralda Amamiya?  
- Sou, por quê?  
- Infelizmente, eu tenho uma notícia muito desagradável... – continuou Yasuo, esforçando-se para ser o mais cauteloso possível – Houve um acidente de carro, e Esmeralda foi uma das vítimas. Eu sinto muito.  
- Acidente? – gritou Ikki, transtornado – Como ela está?  
- Ela chegou muito ferida ao hospital. Os médicos tentaram de tudo, mas não conseguiram salvá-la... – respondeu o funcionário.  
Ikki mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Como assim, os médicos não conseguiram salvar Esmeralda?  
- Você quer dizer... que ela... morreu?! – perguntou ele, em estado de choque.  
- Eu lamento... mas ela veio a óbito – confirmou Yasuo, consternado – Parece que o outro motorista estava embriagado, perdeu a direção e atingiu o carro dela. Sua esposa sofreu traumatismo craniano...  
O telefone caiu das mãos de Ikki. _

_Assim como o telefone, seu mundo também acabara de desmoronar._

* * *

Havia esperado tanto por aquele dia, mas o destino lhe reservara um novo e terrível golpe... como se não bastasse a dor de ter perdido a esposa tão amada, acabara de receber a segunda pior notícia de sua vida: o assassino dela ficaria impune!  
Aquele maldito estava dirigindo bêbado! Como podia ter sido condenado por homicídio culposo, se ele matara Esmeralda?  
- Eu quero justiça! – repetia Ikki, fora de si.  
- Calma! – pediu Hajime, o advogado do rapaz – Você ainda pode recorrer da sentença!  
Enfurecido, Ikki virou-se para Hajime e gritou:  
- A culpa foi sua! Seu incompetente! Você não fez nada para condenar aquele desgraçado!  
- O que mais eu podia fazer contra ele, Sr. Amamiya? O pai do réu é um político muito rico e influente, e contratou o melhor advogado de defesa do país para o filho!  
- E eu contratei o pior! – respondeu o rapaz, segurando o advogado pelo colarinho da camisa – Esse filho da puta vai ficar impune! Eu perdi minha mulher, e minha filha ficou órfã de mãe!  
- Por favor, me solte... – pediu Hajime, assustado.  
- Ao menos faça valer esses honorários absurdos que me cobrou! Quero que você entre com um recurso imediatamente e peça um novo julgamento! – exigiu o cliente.  
- Hã... eu sinto muito, mas... terei que deixar o caso! – disse o advogado.  
A resposta fez Ikki perder o controle de vez:  
- Vai deixar o caso? – gritou ele, quase esmurrando Hajime – Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, seu merda!  
- É melhor me soltar, senão serei obrigado a processá-lo por lesão corporal... – avisou o advogado, assustado – Eu o aconselho a procurar outro profissional. Não tenho mais interesse em tê-lo como cliente!  
Irritado, o rapaz o soltou. Hajime aproveitou para se afastar rapidamente.

Impulsivamente, Ikki chutou um dos bancos de madeira que havia do lado de fora do fórum e gritou:  
- Isso não pode ficar assim! Eu vou colocar esse desgraçado na cadeia, ou meu nome não é Ikki Amamiya!  
De repente, ouviu algumas pessoas chamando-o:  
- Ikki! Espera!  
- Onde você estava?  
Virou-se para trás e viu Shun, seu irmão mais novo, ao lado da mulher dele, June. Junto com eles, estava Shiryu, o melhor amigo de Ikki, e Tami, a melhor amiga de Esmeralda.  
- Eu sinto muito, irmão... – disse Shun, tentando confortá-lo.  
- Você ainda pode recorrer, Ikki! – aconselhou Shiryu.  
- Isso mesmo! – apoiou June.  
- O merda do meu advogado me deixou na mão! – reclamou o rapaz de cabelos azulados.  
- E daí? Você pode contratar outro, não? – perguntou Tami, querendo mostrar solidariedade.  
- Deixa que eu cuido disso pra você... – decidiu Shiryu – Agora é melhor ir para casa. Daqui a pouco a Maemi chega da escola e vai perguntar pelo pai...  
- Não estou com cabeça pra cuidar dela... – explicou Ikki, ainda transtornado – Vocês não poderiam ficar com ela esta noite? – pediu ele ao irmão e à cunhada.  
- Podemos, sim – respondeu June – Nós vamos buscá-la na escola. Vem, Shun...  
Os dois se afastaram, indo em direção ao estacionamento onde haviam deixado o carro.  
- Eu te levo pra casa – ofereceu-se Shiryu – Mesmo porque, você não está em condições de dirigir...  
- E eu posso te fazer companhia... – propôs Tami, sem se importar com o que Shiryu pensaria de tamanho "oferecimento" – Vou fazer um jantar delicioso pra você...  
- Estou sem fome, mas agradeço... – respondeu Ikki, esforçando-se para se acalmar.  
No fundo, o rapaz estava tão revoltado com a vida que sua vontade era sumir para sempre. Se não fosse pela filha, ele já teria feito alguma loucura, como matar o responsável pela morte de Esmeralda...

Shiryu levou-os até a casa de Ikki, mas despediu-se rapidamente. Estava com muita pena do amigo, pois acompanhara de perto o sofrimento dele após a morte da esposa. Condenar o réu a prestar serviços comunitários fora uma terrível injustiça, e Shiryu temia pela reação de Ikki caso não conseguisse mudar a sentença em um novo julgamento. "_Preciso ajudá-lo..."_, pensou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros.  
De gênio calmo e ponderado, Shiryu sempre oferecia bons conselhos aos amigos, especialmente a Ikki. No entanto, quando se tratava de sua própria vida pessoal, ele era um tanto quanto atrapalhado.  
Assim que chegou em casa, começou a pesquisar na internet. Queria encontrar um ótimo advogado criminalista para o amigo, mesmo que precisasse ajudá-lo a pagar os honorários.  
Algum tempo depois, achou o que estava procurando. Imediatamente, ligou para o escritório e pediu para falar com a Srta. Bertolli.  
- Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou ela quando atendeu a ligação.  
- Meu nome é Shiryu Suiyama, e eu estou procurando um advogado para o meu amigo...  
- Ele está preso? – perguntou a advogada.  
- Não. Na verdade, ele está tentando condenar o assassino da esposa...  
O rapaz procurou resumir a história até o desfecho do julgamento. Ao terminar o relato, perguntou:  
- O que a Srta. acha? O Ikki tem chances de reverter essa sentença?  
- Primeiro eu preciso examinar o processo para verificar todos os detalhes – explicou a moça – A principio, eu estou interessada em acompanhar o caso. Antes de tudo, precisamos marcar uma reunião com seu amigo.  
- Que tal amanhã, às onze e meia da manhã, na casa dele? – perguntou Shiryu – Vou passar o endereço...

Quando desligou, o rapaz sentiu-se mais animado. _"Essa advogada tem ótimas referências... acho que é a pessoa ideal para ajudar o Ikki!"_, pensou ele.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Naquela manhã de sábado, Ikki acordara mais desanimado do que nunca. A sentença do juiz ainda ecoava em sua mente, torturando-o. _"Ainda bem que a Maemi está com os tios, porque estou sem cabeça pra pensar em mais nada..."_, pensou o rapaz, abatido.  
Na noite anterior, Tami havia preparado um jantar com os pratos preferidos dele, mas nem isso fora suficiente para despertar seu apetite. Ele comeu um pouco só para não fazer uma desfeita. Já percebera que a garota estava interessada nele, mas não tinha coragem de dispensá-la. Desde que Esmeralda morrera, ela se mostrara muito prestativa, sempre se oferecendo para ajudá-lo a cuidar de Maemi e a arrumar a casa. Como poderia dizer a ela que não havia espaço para mais ninguém em seu coração?  
O rapaz tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e comeu um sanduíche que Tami havia deixado pronto na geladeira. Já eram onze da manhã, e logo teria que ir à casa de Shun para buscar a filha. Por mais atenciosos que os tios da menina fossem, eles haviam se casado há pouco tempo e não tinham obrigação de cuidar dela.  
Quando já estava se preparando para sair, ouviu a campainha tocar.  
- Shiryu! O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo? – surpreendeu-se Ikki ao abrir a porta.  
- Já é quase meio-dia, Ikki! Além disso, eu vim aqui porque consegui uma advogada pra você! Marcamos de nos encontrar aqui às onze e meia!  
- E só agora você me avisa? – perguntou o outro rapaz, mal-humorado – A casa está uma bagunça, e eu preciso buscar a Maemi!  
- Sua casa sempre está uma bagunça, e você pode buscar a Maemi depois – respondeu Shiryu – Pensei que você quisesse um novo julgamento...  
- Sei lá se vale a pena insistir com isso... – disse Ikki, desanimado – E se o desgraçado se safar de novo?  
- Eu li muitos elogios sobre essa advogada na internet. Pelo que eu soube, ela nunca perdeu um caso... – contou o amigo.  
- Deve cobrar uma fortuna...  
- Nem imagino quanto ela cobra, mas eu te ajudo a pagar – prometeu Shiryu.  
- Valeu, cara... você é um grande amigo!  
- Eu também quero ver aquele criminoso na cadeia. Não só pela Esmeralda, mas por uma questão de justiça!  
Subitamente, a campainha tocou outra vez. Ikki foi abrir a porta e deparou-se com uma bela jovem de cabelos verdes. Estava trajada com muita sofisticação, usando um vestido preto e blazer cinza.  
- Bom dia. Você é o Shiryu? – perguntou ela.  
- Não, eu sou o Ikki. E você é...  
- Shina Bertolli. Prazer – respondeu a jovem, estendendo a mão para ele.  
- Entre... – disse o rapaz, após cumprimentá-la.  
Por um momento, ele sentiu um pouco de vergonha do apartamento minúsculo e dos móveis velhos. Como se não bastasse, a sala estava toda desarrumada, com vários brinquedos de Maemi espalhados pelo chão. Uma moça tão fina como ela não devia estar acostumada a frequentar lugares como aquele.  
- Eu sou o Shiryu – apresentou-se o outro rapaz.  
O dono da casa ficou mais aliviado ao constatar que a presença de Shiryu ajudaria a quebrar um pouco o gelo.

Depois que todos se acomodaram no sofá da sala, Ikki olhou para a advogada e comentou:  
- Eu não esperava que a Srta. fosse tão jovem...  
- Tenho 28 anos, mas sou formada há sete. Já tenho bastante experiência na área criminal – explicou Shina.  
- É estrangeira? A Srta. não parece oriental, ainda mais com esse sobrenome...  
- Nasci na Itália, mas meus pais se mudaram para cá quando eu era pequena.  
- Eu já contei um pouco sobre o caso para a Srta. Bertolli, mas acho melhor você mesmo falar, Ikki – sugeriu Shiryu.  
O rapaz de cabelos azulados começou a explicar todos os detalhes da história para a advogada, que fez algumas perguntas. Por fim, ele perguntou:  
- A Srta. vai me ajudar a condenar aquele miserável?  
- Serei sincera... – Shina começou a dizer, de forma cautelosa – Será difícil condenar o réu, já que a família dele é muito influente...  
- Eu sei, mas não isso não é justo! – exaltou-se Ikki – Ele matou minha mulher e precisa pagar por isso!  
- Eu disse que seria difícil, mas não impossível. E eu estou disposta a aceitar o caso.  
O rapaz se surpreendeu. Estava certo de que ela iria recusar, depois de ouvi-la dizer que o réu era de família influente.  
- Por que decidiu aceitar? – perguntou.  
- Eu gosto de desafios. E também porque não tolero injustiças... – afirmou Shina.  
A jovem estava tão habituada a lidar com crimes que dificilmente se comovia com alguma coisa. Entre os funcionários do escritório de advocacia onde trabalhava, seu apelido era "Srta. Iceberg", de tão durona que ela demonstrava ser. No entanto, o drama de Ikki conseguira impressioná-la. Imaginava o quanto ele deveria ter sofrido ao perder a mulher, que ainda por cima lhe deixara uma filha pequena.

Depois de acertarem os valores dos honorários e todos os detalhes sobre o encaminhamento do processo, Shina se despediu deles e foi embora. Quando a jovem saiu, Shiryu comentou:  
- Eu não imaginava que ela fosse tão jovem... e bonita!  
- Ficou interessado, é? – perguntou Ikki, irônico – Até que ela é gostosa...  
- Ela não é o meu tipo de garota. Mas poderia ser uma boa opção pra você!  
- Fala sério, né Shiryu? Vocês não desistem de ficar me empurrando pretendentes! – respondeu o amigo.  
- Vai negar que achou ela atraente?  
- Mesmo que tenha achado, eu não estou procurando uma mulher! Ela vai ser minha advogada, só isso!  
- Nada impede de juntar o útil ao agradável... – insinuou Shiryu.  
- Até parece que uma mulher do tipo dela olharia pra um cara como eu, que ainda por cima tem uma filha pra criar!  
- Tirando o fato de a sua casa ser uma bagunça, não vejo nada de errado com você! – disse o amigo, num tom descontraído – Falando sério, Ikki, você não acha que já sofreu demais? Está na hora de dar um novo rumo à sua vida...  
- Não, não acho... – respondeu o outro rapaz, entristecido – Eu ainda sinto falta da Esmeralda...  
- Você não pode passar o resto da vida de luto. Garanto que ela ficaria muito feliz se você encontrasse um novo amor...

Logo Shiryu se despediu, e Ikki foi buscar a filha na casa de Shun. Durante o trajeto, ficou pensando nas palavras do amigo. Será que Shiryu tinha razão? Deveria deixar o passado para trás e encontrar alguém para dividir sua vida?

* * *

Shina entrou no apartamento que dividia com sua irmã mais nova, Shunrey. As duas não tinham nada em comum, tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade. Enquanto Shina era conhecida por seu gênio forte e explosivo, a jovem de cabelos negros era a meiguice em pessoa. Mas isso não impedia que elas fossem amigas.  
- O Shura ligou três vezes aqui pra casa, e reclamou que o seu celular estava desligado... – comentou Shunrey.  
- Eu desliguei porque estava em reunião com um novo cliente... – explicou Shina.  
- Mas você não costuma trabalhar aos sábados...  
- O amigo dele insistiu muito para que eu o atendesse com urgência. É uma história bem triste... – disse ela, antes de contá-la à irmã.  
- Fiquei com pena desse rapaz... – disse a outra jovem após ouvir o relato.  
- Ele está muito revoltado, e com razão.  
- Que bom que você vai ajudá-lo! Tenho certeza que vai ganhar esse caso!  
- Eu espero que sim, mas nunca se sabe... – disse Shina, pensativa – Vou me empenhar ao máximo para condenar o responsável. Ele destruiu uma família!  
- Todo mundo te acha fria como gelo, mas eu sei que isso é só fachada. No fundo, você é uma manteiga derretida! – afirmou Shunrey, com um sorriso.  
- Você que é uma bobona romântica! – retrucou a advogada – Deveria arrumar um namorado de verdade, em vez de ficar sonhando com príncipes encantados!  
- Se for só pra dizer que eu tenho alguém, prefiro ficar sozinha – insinuou a irmã – Você nem gosta do Shura, e só continua com ele por acomodação...  
- E você lá sabe dos meus sentimentos? – perguntou Shina, irritada – Quem te disse que eu não gosto dele?  
- Se gostasse de verdade, já teria marcado a data do casamento. Ele vive insistindo...  
- Acontece que eu não me sinto preparada pra casar por enquanto! – exaltou-se a jovem de cabelos verdes – Eu prefiro me dedicar à minha carreira! Daqui a alguns anos, quem sabe...  
- Isso se ele não desistir de você antes... – respondeu Shunrey, antes de deixá-la sozinha.

Mesmo incomodada com as "verdades" que ouvira da irmã, Shina sabia que ela tinha razão. Se amasse Shura de verdade, já teria marcado a data do casamento. Estavam namorando há mais de três anos, e ambos possuíam carreiras bem-sucedidas. Por que não assumir um compromisso mais sério?  
Os dois haviam se conhecido durante a faculdade, mas só começaram a namorar depois da formatura. Shura atuava na área de Direito Ambiental. Era profundamente ambicioso, e dedicava-se em tempo integral a sua carreira, sendo considerado um _workaholic[1]._ Sua maior meta era abrir seu próprio escritório de advocacia antes dos 30 anos.  
No entanto, Shina ainda não tinha certeza se ele era mesmo o homem de sua vida. Gostava dele, mas era como se faltasse algo naquela relação... algo que a fizesse desejar passar o resto da vida ao seu lado.  
Algo como... amor?

"_Será que isso existe mesmo, ou é apenas uma ilusão?", _refletia ela, enquanto se preparava para tomar um banho. Sempre que alguém lhe dizia que ficava de pernas bambas diante da pessoa amada, achava aquilo um exagero. Jamais sentira seu coração acelerar por ninguém...  
"_Vai ver os meus colegas do escritório tem razão: eu sou mesmo um iceberg!"_, concluiu a jovem, abrindo a ducha.

**Mais tarde...  
**Ikki estava em casa com Maemi, uma linda garotinha de cabelos loiros e rosto angelical. No entanto, ela costumava virar uma "capetinha" quando contrariada.  
- Papai, compra uma boneca nova pra mim?  
- Não dá, Mimi. O papai está sem dinheiro... – explicou Ikki.  
- Ah, pai, compra!  
- Eu já disse que não! – irritou-se ele.  
- Mas eu quero! – disse ela, num tom birrento.  
- Eu não posso comprar nada!  
- Por quê? – insistiu Maemi.  
- Porque eu preciso pagar uma advogada pra colocar na cadeia o cara que matou a mamãe – explicou o rapaz com a maior naturalidade.  
- E depois, você compra minha boneca? – insistiu a filha.  
- É, quem sabe... – disse Ikki, querendo mudar de assunto.  
Nesse momento, a campainha tocou. Ele foi atender e se deparou com Tami.  
- Oi, Tami... você de novo? – perguntou, entre surpreso e incomodado. Por mais prestativa que ela fosse, às vezes tornava-se invasiva.  
- Eu vim saber se vocês estão precisando de algo... – disse ela, com um sorriso insinuante.  
- Não precisamos de nada! – respondeu Maemi, de um jeito agressivo.  
- Maemi! Isso são modos? – censurou Ikki – Peça desculpas pra tia Tami!  
- Não peço! – gritou a menina, antes de sair correndo.  
Envergonhado com a falta de educação da filha, ele olhou para Tami e disse:  
- Desculpe... não sei porque ela te trata assim...  
- Não se preocupe, é apenas uma criança... – respondeu a garota com falsidade – Talvez ela sinta falta de uma mãe... você é um pai maravilhoso, mas toda menina precisa de uma mãe para educá-la...  
- É... talvez você tenha razão... – respondeu o rapaz, constrangido com a indireta.  
- Você deveria se casar outra vez, Ikki... por você e pela Maemi... – insinuou Tami.  
- Quem sabe futuramente... – desconversou ele.

A jovem logo deu um jeito de se oferecer para ajudá-lo a limpar a casa e a passar roupas. Ikki aceitou o auxílio, mas não via a hora que Tami fosse embora. Ela estava cada vez mais "oferecida"... só faltava se jogar em seus braços e pedir para que ele a possuísse! _"Só não faz isso porque a Maemi está aqui..."_, concluiu o rapaz.  
Infelizmente para Tami, ela não fazia o seu tipo. A jovem era tão sensual quanto um picolé de chuchu, e além de não atraí-lo fisicamente, sua conversa não era nada interessante. Porém, ele não sabia como poderia dispensá-la sem provocar mágoas. Até a incentivara a arrumar um namorado, mas ela se recusara veementemente. Ikki chegara ao cúmulo de pedir a Shiryu que paquerasse Tami, só que o amigo não manifestou nenhum interesse.  
Tanto Maemi como sua cunhada June sempre haviam torcido o nariz para aquela garota. Ambas diziam que Tami era chata e pegajosa. O único que o incentivava a namorá-la era Shun, mas Ikki insistia em afirmar que isso estava fora de cogitação.  
"_O único jeito de se livrar dela é arrumando uma namorada"_, sugeria Shiryu. Entretanto, Ikki não queria namorar ninguém, nem mesmo para afastar Tami...

**Dias depois...  
**Shina assumira o processo de Ikki, e combinara encontrá-lo na casa dele para conversarem sobre os próximos passos. Shiryu também foi ao encontro, pois queria acompanhar tudo de perto.  
Por volta das sete da noite, a advogada chegou ao lado de Shunrey. A jovem ficara curiosa para conhecer o novo cliente da irmã, e pedira que a levasse à reunião. Shina apresentou-a aos rapazes:  
- Esta é minha irmã, Shunrey.  
Shiryu ficou bastante impressionado com a beleza da garota. No entanto, ela era muito tímida e corou ao perceber que estava sendo observada.  
- Apesar de serem irmãs, vocês não se parecem em nada! – comentou Ikki.  
Shunrey sorriu discretamente, enquanto Shina explicava:  
- Meus pais adotaram a Shunrey quando ela era bebê. Mas isso é um mero detalhe.  
Os quatro sentaram-se no sofá da sala. A advogada começou a falar sobre o que pretendia fazer em relação ao processo, quando subitamente Maemi apareceu na sala.  
- Quem são vocês? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

Shina olhou para a garotinha e não conseguiu evitar um sentimento de compaixão. Nunca tivera muito jeito com crianças, mas a história daquela menina a comovera. Devia ser muito triste perder a mãe daquele jeito trágico, ainda mais sendo tão pequena...  
- Eu sou a Shina, e esta é Shunrey, minha irmã... – apresentou-se – Você deve ser a Maemi...  
- Você tá namorando o meu pai? – perguntou a menina, inocente.

[1]Workaholic: Pessoa viciada em trabalho

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Eu soube que você aceitou o caso contra o filho do Sr. Matsuoka. Sei também que é uma advogada de prestígio e que já venceu várias causas... – disse o interlocutor – Por isso, eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...  
- Que proposta? – perguntou a jovem.  
- Desista do processo. O Sr. Matsuoka está disposto a recompensá-la com generosidade...  
- Você está me oferecendo... um suborno? – perguntou Shina, sem acreditar._

_No entanto, ele não podia mentir para si mesmo. Era obrigado a reconhecer que a advogada estava muito atraente naquela noite. Geralmente ela usava roupas mais formais para trabalhar, mas desta vez vestira-se de um modo bem mais ousado. Estava com uma saia preta curta, que exibia suas belas pernas, e uma blusa prateada com um decote sensual. Isso sem falar no seu perfume inebriante...  
"Ela é muito bonita, mas e daí? Além de ser comprometida, é minha advogada. Não posso misturar as coisas...", refletiu Ikki, perturbado._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Comentários:_**  
_Pessoal, amei as reviews do capítulo anterior! Obrigada a todos, e espero que vcs continuem comentando os próximos!_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A pergunta indiscreta de Maemi causou um leve constrangimento em Ikki, mas Shina nem se abalou.  
- Não, eu sou advogada dele – explicou.  
- O que é uma advogada? – perguntou Maemi.  
- É uma pessoa que coloca as pessoas más na cadeia... – respondeu Shiryu.  
- Ah... então é por sua causa que o meu pai não pode comprar minha boneca nova? – questionou a menina.  
- Maemi! – repreendeu Ikki.  
No entanto, Shina achou graça do comentário.  
- Mas por que ele não pode comprar sua boneca? – perguntou.  
- Ele disse que não tem dinheiro porque precisa pagar a advogada que vai colocar o cara que matou minha mãe na cadeia – explicou Maemi.  
Ikki não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. Sua filha tinha uma sinceridade desconcertante...  
- Desculpe, ela é uma criança muito imaginativa... – disse ele.  
- Eu gosto de sinceridade. Eu também sou muito franca – respondeu a jovem – Maemi, se você quiser eu posso comprar sua boneca.  
- Jura? Quando? – perguntou a menina, toda animada.  
- Filha, vai pro seu quarto assistir TV! – ordenou Ikki, impaciente – Isso aqui é uma conversa de adultos...  
Maemi foi toda saltitante para o quarto, enquanto os demais riam da situação.  
- Ela é linda, e muito simpática – elogiou a advogada.  
- Ela adora falar coisas que não deve... – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos azulados.

Nesse momento, a campainha tocou novamente. Ikki se levantou para abrir a porta, sem imaginar quem seria. Ficou sem graça ao descobrir que era Tami.  
- Oi! Eu vim trazer um bolo que acabei de fazer! – disse ela, já entrando no apartamento.  
Ao ver as duas garotas sentadas no sofá, Tami não conseguiu disfarçar sua contrariedade. _"Quem são essas periguetes?"_, pensou, irritada.  
- Tami, eu estou em reunião com a minha advogada – explicou Ikki – Se importa de voltar outra hora?  
- Advogada, é? – perguntou ela, olhando com desconfiança para a jovem de cabelos verdes – Não vai me apresentar?  
- Esta é Tami, uma amiga da Esmeralda – ele disse, olhando para Shina.  
- Sou Shina, advogada do Ikki. E esta é Shunrey, minha irmã – respondeu a jovem.  
- Ah, sei... prazer... – respondeu Tami, olhando-a com desdém.  
Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, ela ficara bastante incomodada ao ver aquelas mulheres na casa de Ikki. Antipatizara especialmente com Shina, a quem julgava uma ameaça em potencial por ser muito bonita e bem-vestida. _"Advogada? Sei... se essa talzinha tiver a péssima ideia de dar em cima dele, não respondo por mim!_", pensou Tami, irritada.  
A jovem foi para a cozinha e cortou alguns pedaços de bolo para servi-los às visitas de Ikki. Sentia-se apreensiva e ameaçada. Desde que Esmeralda falecera, ela fizera de tudo para ocupar o lugar da amiga, mas Ikki fingia não perceber seu interesse por ele. _"Como se não bastasse, a pestinha da Maemi faz questão de demonstrar que não me suporta!"_, refletia Tami, nervosa.  
Enquanto isso, Shiryu não desviava seus olhos de Shunrey. Por ser tímido e reservado, ele sempre tivera dificuldades em se aproximar das mulheres. No entanto, não conseguira disfarçar seu interesse pela jovem de cabelos negros. Por causa dela, o rapaz mal estava prestando atenção à conversa sobre o processo.  
Por sua vez, Shunrey tentava se concentrar no que sua irmã dizia, mas aquele blábláblá jurídico era grego para ela. Discretamente, a garota começou a olhar para o rapaz de longos cabelos negros. _"Ele é muito bonito... será que já tem namorada?"_, perguntou-se.

Nesse momento, Tami apareceu na sala com uma bandeja, trazendo bolo e suco para as visitas. Sua vontade era derrubar algo em cima de Shina, mas controlou-se. Se o fizesse, deixaria evidente o quanto estava insegura com a presença dela. Por isso, decidiu fingir gentileza:  
- A Srta. aceita um copo de suco? - perguntou, cheia de falsidade.  
- Aceito, sim – respondeu a advogada.  
Shina já havia reparado que Tami parecia bastante incomodada ao vê-la na casa de Ikki. A garota mostrava-se muito prestativa, agindo como se fosse a dona da casa. Tal atitude fez com que a jovem de cabelos verdes desconfiasse de tanta "solidariedade". _"Com toda certeza, ela está a fim do Ikki...",_ pensou.  
Algum tempo depois, as duas irmãs decidiram ir embora. Antes de saírem, Ikki olhou para a advogada e disse:  
- Eu agradeço por ter aceitado o caso, Srta. Bertolli. Estou mais confiante no resultado do julgamento!  
- Por favor, me chame pelo nome. Eu não gosto de formalidades... – respondeu Shina.  
- Está bem... – concordou ele.  
Depois que as duas foram embora, Tami resolveu sondar o rapaz. Queria descobrir se existiam razões concretas para temer Shina.  
- Você não acha que essa tal advogada é jovem demais, Ikki? Será que ela tem capacidade pra colocar o assassino da Esmeralda na cadeia?  
- O Shiryu me disse que ela nunca perdeu uma causa. E pelo pouco que observei, ela é muito competente – respondeu ele.  
- Acho que você deveria ter contratado alguém mais velho, mais experiente... eu duvido que essa garota consiga impor respeito em um tribunal!  
- Eu não acho! – retrucou Ikki – Não me leve a mal, Tami, mas eu gostaria de conversar com o Shiryu. A sós!  
Um pouco ofendida, a jovem saiu da casa dele. Pelo modo como o rapaz defendera a advogada, algo lhe dizia para tomar cuidado com Shina...

Shiryu ainda estava no sofá, distraído com pensamentos sobre a garota que acabara de conhecer. Não tivera coragem de pedir seu telefone, e agora se recriminava por ser tão "covarde"...  
Percebendo que o amigo parecia estar no mundo da lua, Ikki comentou:  
- Aquela garota mexeu mesmo com você, hein? Não parava de olhar para ela...  
- Do que está falando? – desconversou o outro rapaz.  
- Não enrola, Shiryu. Você gamou na irmã da Shina!  
Um pouco vermelho, o amigo respondeu:  
- Está bem, eu confesso... eu achei a Shunrey muito bonita!  
- E por que você não investe nela?  
- Não sei... e se ela já tiver alguém?  
- Posso perguntar pra irmã dela. Se a garota estiver livre, é só atacar! – brincou Ikki.  
- Você sabe como eu sou, Ikki. Nunca sei como demonstrar quando estou interessado em alguém...  
- Eu te ajudo, oras! Você está me ajudando a pagar a advogada, nada mais justo que retribuir isso!  
- E o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Shiryu, desconfiado.  
- Deixa comigo... – disse o outro rapaz, num tom misterioso - Só prometa que vai me convidar para ser seu padrinho de casamento!  
- Quero só ver o que você vai me arrumar... – disse o amigo.

**Mais tarde...**

Shina estava em seu quarto, falando com Shura pelo telefone. O rapaz insistia em reclamar que a namorada andava muito distante nos últimos dias:  
- Você nunca tem tempo para sair comigo! Está sempre ocupada com seus processos...  
- Olha quem está falando! Você praticamente mora no escritório! Por que está me criticando, se você é o primeiro a me dispensar por causa do trabalho?  
- Eu estou me esforçando para melhorar, mas você vive inventando desculpas pra não nos encontrarmos! – disse ele, ressentido.  
A jovem se enervou.  
- Eu não invento desculpas, Shura! Estou com vários processos para estudar, e um deles é especialmente complicado. Preciso me dedicar se quiser ganhar essa causa!  
- Você também deveria se dedicar a nossa relação, se não quiser me perder... – respondeu o rapaz.  
- Nada de chantagem emocional! Não tenho paciência pra essas coisas! – avisou Shina, impaciente – Amanhã a gente se vê. Boa noite!  
Em seguida, ela desligou o telefone.  
Estava cansada das cobranças de Shura. Ele até tinha razão em dizer que ela andava muito ocupada, mas deveria ser um pouco mais compreensivo. Quantas vezes haviam desmarcado encontros porque o rapaz precisava estudar algum processo? Ela sempre entendera os motivos dele e o apoiara em sua carreira. Por que Shura não podia fazer o mesmo por ela?  
- Tudo bem? – perguntou Shunrey, entrando no quarto.  
- Mais ou menos... o Shura adora torrar minha paciência! – respondeu Shina – Só sabe reclamar que eu ando distante!  
- Eu acho que ele tem um pouco de razão... – disse a outra jovem – Mas, mudando de assunto... eu achei um pouco estranho você pedir ao Ikki para te chamar pelo nome, em vez de "Srta. Bertolli". Até onde eu sei, você não costuma dar tanta intimidade para os seus clientes...  
- E você lá conhece os meus outros clientes? – irritou-se a irmã, constrangida com o comentário – Eu nunca liguei para essas formalidades!  
- Aposto que seus outros clientes não são bonitos como ele... – insinuou Shunrey – Coitado... tão jovem e já viúvo, com uma filha pequena pra criar! Ele deve estar muito solitário e carente...  
- Pelo que percebi, já tem alguém interessada em cuidar da "carência" dele – observou Shina.  
- Aquela garota não foi com a sua cara... – concordou a irmã.  
- Em compensação, o amigo do Ikki não tirou os olhos de você... – provocou a outra jovem.  
- Você acha? – perguntou Shunrey, com o rosto vermelho.  
- Acho não, tenho certeza!

A jovem de cabelos negros disfarçou, mas ficou feliz com o que ouviu. Desde que conhecera Shiryu, não conseguira tirar o rapaz da cabeça. Porém, era tímida demais para tomar qualquer tipo de iniciativa. Se ele também estivesse interessado, teria que dar um jeito de se aproximar dela...

**Dias depois...**

Naquela manhã, Shina recebeu uma ligação que a deixou revoltada. Um homem que não se identificou lhe fez uma proposta "indecente":  
- Eu soube que você aceitou o caso contra o filho do Sr. Matsuoka. Sei também que é uma advogada de prestígio e que já venceu várias causas... – disse o interlocutor – Por isso, eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...  
- Que proposta? – perguntou a jovem.  
- Desista do processo. O Sr. Matsuoka está disposto a recompensá-la com generosidade...  
- Você está me oferecendo... um suborno? – perguntou Shina, sem acreditar.  
- Eu diria que é um "incentivo" para que se afaste do caso... – respondeu o homem – Nós até oferecemos uma generosa indenização ao seu cliente antes do primeiro julgamento, mas ele se recusou a aceitar... eu acredito que a Srta. será mais esperta, e verá que a desistência dessa causa só lhe trará benefícios...  
Inevitavelmente, a jovem sentiu seu sangue ferver. Por dinheiro algum abriria mão de seus princípios éticos!  
- Nunca! – ela gritou, furiosa – Não vou desistir do caso, e se insistir nisso, denunciarei o Sr. Matsuoka por tentativa de suborno!  
Antes que o homem respondesse, bateu o telefone na cara dele.  
Infelizmente, não poderia acusá-lo de tentativa de suborno por falta de provas. No entanto, precisava avisar Ikki sobre o que acontecera. Ligou para o rapaz e combinou um encontro no shopping que ficava próximo ao escritório de advocacia.  
Shina estava esperando sentada em uma cadeira da praça de alimentação quando o cliente chegou ao local bastante tenso.  
- O que houve? – perguntou, nervoso – Você disse que era algo importante...  
- Eu recebi uma oferta de suborno – revelou a advogada – O Sr. Matsuoka está disposto a me dar uma grande quantia para que eu desista do caso!  
A informação revoltou Ikki, que perguntou friamente:  
- Qual foi a sua resposta?  
- É claro que recusei! Senão, eu nem estaria aqui pra te contar tudo isso! – retrucou a jovem, um pouco ofendida.  
- Desculpe... é que eu acho difícil confiar nas pessoas, depois de tudo o que me aconteceu... – explicou o rapaz.  
- Se você pensa assim, talvez seja melhor contratar outro advogado... – disse ela, levantando-se da cadeira.  
- Não! Tem que ser você! – ele respondeu, segurando o braço dela.

Shina olhou chocada para o cliente. Ao se dar conta do que fizera, Ikki a soltou e tentou se explicar:  
- Desculpe! Eu fiquei fora de mim com essa história! Por favor, não abandone o caso... eu preciso da sua ajuda para condenar aquele assassino!  
- Não vou te deixar na mão... – respondeu a jovem, mais calma.  
Após esse momento de tensão, os dois decidiram beber alguma coisa para se acalmarem. Como estavam em horário de trabalho, tomaram apenas água mineral.  
- Deve ter sido por isso que seu ex-advogado desistiu da causa... – disse Shina – É bem provável que ele tenha recebido algum tipo de pagamento...  
- É muito raro encontrar um advogado decente... – respondeu o rapaz, de modo amargo – Felizmente, eu tive a sorte de contratar você...  
A jovem não respondeu. Ainda estava um pouco ressentida com o cliente, que havia demonstrado dúvidas sobre sua honestidade.  
Pouco depois, os dois se despediram. Shina retornou ao escritório, mas não conseguia esquecer-se dos acontecimentos daquela manhã. Principalmente de um que a havia perturbado bem mais do que deveria...  
No momento em que Ikki segurou seu braço para impedir que fosse embora, algo a fizera estremecer por dentro... ao ver a dor e a aflição estampadas naqueles olhos azuis, ela se deixara comover e concordara em prosseguir como advogada dele.  
Desde a primeira vez em que o vira, achara o rapaz muito atraente. Entretanto, ele era seu cliente, e jamais imaginara envolver-se com alguém que contratara seus serviços. Como se não bastasse, estava comprometida com Shura...

"_Não posso misturar vida profissional com pessoal..."_, pensou Shina, preocupada. Estava decidida a manter sua vida sob controle, como sempre fizera. Não seria um belo par de olhos azuis que a faria mudar de ideia...

**No dia seguinte...**

Ikki ainda não cumprira a promessa de ajudar Shiryu a se aproximar de Shunrey. Andava tão ocupado com o trabalho e a filha que nem sobrara tempo para pensar no assunto. Porém, depois da conversa que tivera com Shina no dia anterior, ele precisava arrumar um jeito de melhorar o clima entre ele e a advogada. Impulsivamente, resolveu ligar para ela.  
- Eu queria me desculpar por ontem. Não tive a intenção de te ofender... – explicou o rapaz.  
- Tudo bem, eu já esqueci – respondeu a jovem.  
- Mudando de assunto... será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?  
- Pode – respondeu ela, um pouco tensa.  
- A sua irmã... tem namorado?  
- Por quê? Você está interessado nela? – perguntou Shina, desconfiada.  
- Eu não, mas o Shiryu sim...  
- É mesmo? – animou-se ela – Ele parece ser um cara sério e responsável. Faz bem o estilo da Shunrey...  
- Então você acha que ele tem chances com ela? – quis saber Ikki.  
- Eu posso perguntar pra ela, como quem não quer nada... – disse a jovem, pensativa – Além disso, podemos bolar um jeito de aproximá-los sem que eles percebam!  
- Ótima ideia! – elogiou o rapaz – Até já sei como... no próximo sábado, vou dar uma festa de aniversário para a Maemi, e vocês duas estão convidadas!

Durante alguns segundos, Shina ficou indecisa se deveria aceitar o convite. Nunca havia misturado vida profissional com pessoal. Não seria um tanto quanto inadequado ir a uma festa na casa de um cliente? É verdade que faria isso apenas para aproximar a irmã de Shiryu, mas...  
- Está bem, nós iremos... – concordou ela, ainda hesitante.

**No dia da festa...**

A maioria dos convidados já estava na casa de Ikki quando Shina e Shunrey chegaram, por volta das sete da noite. A advogada fez questão de entregar o presente que havia comprado para Maemi.  
- É a boneca que eu queria! – vibrou a menina ao abrir o pacote.  
- Como se diz, Maemi? – perguntou Ikki.  
- Obrigada, tia Shina! – disse a aniversariante, antes de dar um abraço apertado na jovem. Mesmo desconcertada com o gesto, Shina retribuiu o abraço.  
Maemi ficou tão encantada com o presente que não hesitou em dizer:  
- Eu gosto de você, tia Shina! Bem que você podia se casar com meu pai!  
Involuntariamente, a frase provocou um grande constrangimento entre ambos. Muito sem graça, Ikki censurou a filha:  
- Maemi! Você não pode falar essas coisas!  
- Por que, papai? Você não acha ela bonita? – insistiu a filha.  
Tentando desfazer a saia justa, Shina sorriu para Maemi e disse:  
- Eu já tenho namorado, Maemi.  
- Aaaah... que pena! – respondeu a menina, desapontada - Mas aposto que ele não é bonito como o meu pai!  
- Já chega, Maemi! - ordenou Ikki - Por que não mostra seu quarto para a tia Shina?  
A filha gostou da sugestão, e foi puxando a advogada pela mão em direção ao seu quarto. O rapaz suspirou, aliviado.  
- Essa menina vive me colocando em situações difíceis! - comentou ele com Shiryu.  
- Crianças são muito sinceras... dizem coisas que nós adultos não temos coragem... - insinuou o amigo.  
- Por acaso você ouviu quando ela disse que tem namorado? - perguntou Ikki.  
- Ouvi. Mas namorado não é o mesmo que marido... nada impede que ela desista dele!  
- Eu tô te estranhando, Shiryu! Você é tão certinho e fica me dando esse tipo de conselho? Por que você cismou com ela, hein?  
- Eu acho que a Shina pode ser a pessoa certa pra você – explicou Shiryu – Já conquistou até a Maemi! E, mesmo que você não admita, já percebi os seus olhares para ela...  
- Me poupe, Shiryu! - disse Ikki, encerrando a conversa.

No entanto, ele não podia mentir para si mesmo. Era obrigado a reconhecer que a advogada estava muito atraente naquela noite. Geralmente ela usava roupas mais formais para trabalhar, mas desta vez vestira-se de um modo bem mais ousado. Estava com uma saia preta curta, que exibia suas belas pernas, e uma blusa prateada com um decote sensual. Isso sem falar no seu perfume inebriante...  
"_Ela é muito bonita, mas e daí? Além de ser comprometida, é minha advogada. Não posso misturar as coisas...", _refletiu Ikki, perturbado.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Shina estava no quarto com Maemi. A menina aproveitou para mostrar todos os seus brinquedos enquanto a advogada admirava a bela decoração do ambiente.  
- Seu quarto é muito bonito - elogiou ela.  
- Quando eu crescer, quero ter roupas "estilosas" como as suas... - comentou Maemi, admirando o traje da jovem.  
Antes que ela respondesse, deparou-se com um porta-retratos com a foto de uma moça de cabelos loiros que estava sobre a cômoda.  
- É a sua mãe? - perguntou.  
- É... eu não lembro dela, mas gosto de olhar a foto... - explicou a menina – Eu queria que minha mãe estivesse viva...  
A resposta comoveu Shina, que não soube o que dizer.  
- Eu tenho medo que o meu pai se case com a chata da Tami... – continuou Maemi – Ela vive me beliscando quando ele não está perto, e disse que vai me colocar no colégio interno quando casar com ele!  
- E você contou isso para o seu pai? – perguntou a jovem, indignada.  
- Contei, mas a Tami disse que era tudo invenção minha! Ela disse para o meu pai que eu não gosto dela porque tenho medo que ela ocupe o lugar da minha mãe...  
Shina mal conseguia conter sua indignação. Como Tami podia ser tão mentirosa, e ainda por cima ameaçar Maemi de colocá-la em um colégio interno? Alguém precisava abrir os olhos de Ikki e mostrar quem ela era de verdade!  
Nesse momento, alguém entrou no quarto. Era Tami, com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Maemi, seu pai está te chamando para cantar os parabéns! – disse ela, de maneira ríspida.  
A menina foi correndo para a sala, enquanto as duas jovens se encaravam com hostilidade.  
- É verdade que você maltrata a Maemi quando o pai dela não está por perto? – perguntou Shina, num tom intimidador.  
- Você acreditou nas tolices dessa pestinha? – perguntou Tami, friamente – Essa menina é muito mimada e mentirosa! O Ikki faz todas as vontades da filha, e ela precisa de alguém para dar limites!  
- E você quer assumir esse papel, não é mesmo?  
- E se eu quiser? O que você tem a ver com isso? – questionou Tami, enfrentando-a – Ou será que você está planejando conquistar a pirralha com presentes caros pra depois pegar o pai dela?  
- Até onde eu sei, é você quem quer pegar o Ikki – retrucou a advogada.  
- E quero mesmo! Por isso, é melhor sair do meu caminho...

Encarando-a com um olhar sarcástico, Shina perguntou:  
- Por acaso você está me ameaçando?

**Próximo capítulo: **

_Ficar perto de Ikki tornara-se um prazer e uma tortura ao mesmo tempo. Cada vez que o encontrava, seu corpo começava a arder em chamas, como se exigisse o dele... no entanto, por mais que ansiasse por suas carícias, sabia que jamais poderia ceder a essa perigosa tentação... _

* * *

_Embora ouvisse todas as explicações da jovem sobre o processo, quase não opinava a respeito. Não só por confiar na capacidade dela, mas também porque pretendia manter uma relação puramente profissional. Não podia se arriscar a demonstrar qualquer tipo de interesse por ela, temendo que Shina desistisse da causa. __Como se não bastasse, ela já deixara bem claro que ele não fazia o seu tipo..._

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dra. Nina: **Eu só posso te agradecer pela betagem e pelo incentivo que vc me deu pra postar essa fic! Vc não é bruxa má, mesmo pegando no meu pé às vezes, kkkkk...  
1. Que bom que vc gostou do flasback, mesmo sendo reciclado de uma fic que não deu certo XD  
2. Se eu fosse o réu, ficaria com medo da Shina, kkkkk... Concordo, ela pode ser um "iceberg" por fora, mas qdo explode, sai de baixo!  
3. Eu não pretendia escrever outra fic com esse casal, mas a história tinha tudo a ver com eles.  
Só não diga que as minhas histórias são perfeitas senão eu acabo acreditando, kkkkk... Qto a vc estar aposentada, não boto muita fé nisso. Eu tmb achava que não escreveria novas fics, e olha eu aqui de novo! Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**  
****DiLuaa: **Muito obrigada pela review DiLuaa, fiquei mega feliz qdo li! Não sabia que vc era advogada, mas peço que vc e os outros leitores não reparem se tiver algum "furo" na história, pq eu não entendo quase nada de leis (ainda mais as japonesas). Tudo o que estou escrevendo é na base da pesquisa. Qto a Shina, ela vai se dedicar muito a essa causa. Digamos que ela terá ótimos motivos além dos profissionais XD O começo da fic ficou meio dramático por causa do tema (luta pela justiça). Os próximos serão mais amenos, mas ainda vai rolar um draminha básico pra deixar a história mais emocionante. Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic. Bjs!

**BlackScorpionoNyx: **Adorei sua review, Black! Fico muito feliz em saber que vc gostou da nova fic e que aprova o casal XD Apesar do início meio dramático, a fic tmb terá umas partes mais cômicas e outras um "pouquinho" dramáticas (além de muito romance!). Eu tmb estou feliz de ter voltado a escrever. Em relação ao que vc disse (de não conseguir um romance desses na sua vida), qdo vc menos esperar aparece alguém especial, viu? Falo por experiência própria XD Bjs e muito obrigada pelos comentários!

**RenataThais:** Então Renata, eu tô aqui de novo com as minhas fics malucas XD Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vc gostou do capítulo! Mas acho que ainda vai levar um tempinho até vc ver a Shina nos tribunais e nos braços do Ikki, kkkkk... Bjs!  
**  
FlaviaSawa:** Adorei receber seu elogio, Flavia! Vc não imagina o qto esses comentários me incentivam a escrever. Muito obrigada! Bjs!  
**  
Juliene Oliveira:** Obrigadíssima pela review, Juliene! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vc aprovou essa nova fic e que eu te fiz gostar do casal XD Qto a Tami, não sei se a Shina vai enfiar a mão na cara dela, mas vc viu o embate entre as duas no final do capítulo? Kkkkkk...  
E concordo com vc: se não fosse a Santa Dra. Nina, essa fic nem teria sido postada XD Eu comecei a escrever pra mim mesma, mas aí eu mandei o primeiro capítulo pra minha beta ler sem compromisso, e ela me incentivou a postar. Então a culpa é dela, kkkkk... Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

_Comentários:_

_Pessoal, eu não sei se vou conseguir postar o próximo capítulo ainda este ano. Então, eu quero aproveitar para desejar Feliz Natal antecipado para todos vcs! E tmb quero dizer que estou adorando as reviews XD Continuem comentando, please!_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 3**

Tami sorriu sarcasticamente.  
- Não tenho motivos pra me preocupar com você... – disse ela com desdém – Você não faz o tipo dele! O Ikki gosta de mulheres frágeis e delicadas, como a Esmeralda. O oposto de você... uma advogadazinha arrogante que não deve nem saber fritar um ovo!  
- Ele precisa de uma mulher ou de uma empregada? – provocou Shina.  
A pergunta irritou ainda mais a outra jovem, que respondeu:  
- Fique longe dele, ou não respondo por mim!  
- Não se preocupe comigo. O Ikki também não faz o meu tipo! – mentiu a advogada – Além disso, eu tenho namorado e pretendo me casar com ele!  
- Ótimo! - disse Tami.  
Nesse momento, ela se dirigiu à porta do quarto para sair e deu de cara com Ikki, que parecia um pouco constrangido.  
- Vim chamar vocês para cantarmos _Parabéns_ – explicou o rapaz.  
Sem querer, ele ouvira o final da conversa. Embora estivesse chateado com o que Shina dissera, achou melhor disfarçar.  
Todos os convidados cantaram _Parabéns_ para Maemi. Na hora de fazer um desejo, a menina olhou para a advogada do pai e sorriu. Em seguida, assoprou as seis velinhas do enorme bolo que sua tia June havia preparado.  
Durante o resto da festa, Shina tentou aproximar sua irmã de Shiryu. No entanto, os dois eram muito tímidos e quase não conversaram. Para piorar a situação, um colega de trabalho de Ikki resolveu paquerar Shunrey, que não sabia como escapar do pegajoso rapaz. Shiryu mal conseguia esconder a decepção por não ter tido coragem de convidar a garota para um encontro.  
"_O plano fracassou..."_, lamentou Shina. Como se não bastasse, Tami continuava a encará-la com um olhar hostil. Por sua vez, Ikki aparentava estar aborrecido com alguma coisa. _"Provavelmente, está sentindo falta da esposa..."_, concluiu a jovem de cabelos verdes.

Já eram nove horas quando Shina decidiu ir embora. Shunrey não via a hora de fugir de Takeshi, seu admirador insistente, e pedira à irmã para que a levasse para casa. Na hora em que a advogada foi se despedir de Ikki, ele se comportou de um modo frio e formal.  
- Obrigado por ter vindo. A Maemi gostou muito do presente.  
- Eu lamento que o nosso objetivo de aproximar minha irmã do seu amigo tenha falhado... – comentou a jovem – Mas, quem sabe numa outra ocasião?  
- Espero que sim. O Shiryu merece ser feliz.  
- Você também merece... – disse Shina.  
- Minha vida acabou junto com a Esmeralda... – o rapaz respondeu secamente.  
- Você ainda é jovem e pode refazer sua vida – insistiu a advogada.  
- Não se preocupe com a minha vida amorosa. Meu único objetivo é colocar aquele miserável na cadeia... – disse Ikki, num tom ácido.  
Sem entender porque ele a havia tratado com tanta frieza, a jovem foi embora ao lado da irmã. Depois que as duas saíram de sua casa, o rapaz ficou se lembrando do que Shina havia dito para Tami algumas horas atrás...  
_"O Ikki também não faz o meu tipo... eu tenho namorado e pretendo me casar com ele...".  
_Por que se aborrecera tanto com aquelas palavras? Saber que ela não o considerava atraente atingira em cheio a sua vaidade masculina... além disso, não podia negar que o fato da jovem ser comprometida também o perturbara.  
Era melhor tratá-la com o máximo de distanciamento possível. Quanto mais se aproximasse dela, mais correria o risco de se envolver... e essa era a última coisa que ele pretendia fazer.

Ikki resolveu esquecer o assunto e foi dar atenção aos outros convidados. Depois que todos já haviam ido embora, Tami se despediu dele e disse:  
- Amanhã cedo eu volto aqui pra te ajudar a limpar tudo...  
- Não precisa, Tami. Eu posso fazer isso sozinho... – respondeu o rapaz, mal-humorado.  
- Por que está sendo tão grosso comigo? – perguntou a garota, magoada.  
- Desculpa, eu não quis ser grosso. Só acho que você não precisa se sacrificar tanto por nossa causa. Você me ajudou muito depois que a Esmeralda morreu, mas...  
- Eu gosto de te ajudar! Gosto de ficar perto de você! – ela disse, encarando-o com um olhar que denunciava todas as suas intenções – Por que você não me dá uma chance pra te fazer feliz?  
Ikki ficou totalmente desconcertado. Não esperava que Tami assumisse seus sentimentos tão abertamente. E o pior, ela escolhera um péssimo dia para isso...  
- Tami, eu agradeço muito por tudo que você fez, mas preciso ser sincero com você. Eu ainda não superei a morte da Esmeralda. Eu sinto muito se você tiver algum tipo de interesse por mim, mas é melhor continuarmos sendo apenas amigos... – afirmou ele, do melhor modo que conseguiu.  
Quando ouviu aquela resposta, a jovem surtou. Depois de tudo o que fizera por ele e pela filha malcriada, era assim que o rapaz retribuía?  
- Por que você está me tratando assim, Ikki? É por causa daquela advogada periguete? – perguntou ela, inconformada – Você está a fim dela?  
- Não estou a fim de ninguém! – negou ele – Eu só acho que você não deveria se iludir a meu respeito...  
Tami o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do apartamento batendo a porta.  
Ikki sentiu-se mal por ter magoado a garota. Entretanto, não poderia ficar com ela apenas por gratidão! Durante muito tempo, fingira ignorar o assédio dela, mas agora que Tami confessara suas intenções, vira-se obrigado a dispensá-la.

Tentando esfriar a cabeça, o rapaz resolveu ir ao quarto de Maemi para verificar se a filha tinha dormido. Ela já estava de pijama e deitada em sua cama.  
- Papai, me conta uma história? – pediu ela ao vê-lo.  
- Outro dia, Mimi. Já está tarde, e você precisa dormir... boa-noite! – disse ele, dando um beijo na testa da filha.  
Antes que saísse do quarto, a menina chamou-o novamente:  
- Papai...  
- O quê foi?  
- Por que você não casa com a tia Shina? Ela é tão bonita, e é legal!  
- Ela já tem namorado, filha – respondeu Ikki, num tom levemente amargo.  
- E se ela não tivesse? Você casaria? – insistiu Maemi.  
- Quem sabe... isso se ela aceitasse... – disse o rapaz.  
- Eu posso pedir pra ela...  
- Nem pensar, Maemi! Esqueça esse assunto! – censurou o pai – Agora, vá dormir que já está tarde! – concluiu ele, antes de fechar a porta do quarto.  
"_Que noite... além de ter magoado a __Tami__, ainda tive que ouvir a Maemi me pedindo pra casar com a Shina...", _pensou Ikki.

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Shina...**

Pouco depois de ter chegado da festa, a jovem foi surpreendida com uma visita inesperada de Shura. Ele estava muito aborrecido com o "sumiço" da namorada.  
- Posso saber onde você estava até agora? – o rapaz perguntou, em tom de cobrança.  
Shina pensou em inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas acabou optando por falar a verdade. Afinal, não tinha feito nada demais...  
- Eu fui ao aniversário da filha de um cliente... – respondeu ela com naturalidade.  
- Aniversário? – perguntou Shura, incrédulo – Quer dizer que você não pode sair comigo, mas para ir a festas você tem tempo de sobra? E por que você não me chamou pra ir junto?  
- Fazer drama não combina com você, Shura... – disse a jovem, irônica – Eu não te convidei porque você não gosta de festas infantis... além disso, a Shunrey foi comigo!  
- E por que você foi? Que eu saiba, você também não se interessa por festas de criança...  
A advogada hesitou um pouco, mas acabou respondendo:  
- A menina é órfã de mãe, e eu fiquei com pena dela. Eu até comentei esse caso com você dias atrás... o pai dela me contratou porque a esposa morreu em um acidente, e ele quer colocar o responsável na cadeia. Só que o réu é filho de um político influente...  
Shina começou a falar sobre o processo com a intenção de desviar a atenção de Shura. Não queria que o namorado ficasse cismado sem necessidade. Ele já andava insatisfeito com as constantes desculpas que ela dava para não se encontrarem. Sentia-se culpada por saber que estava pisando na bola com o rapaz, mas todas as suas atenções estavam voltadas para aquela causa. Além da responsabilidade de ter que condenar o filho de alguém tão poderoso, não queria decepcionar Ikki. Ele já sofrera demais com a morte da esposa, e merecia que ela o ajudasse a fazer justiça.

Enquanto isso, Shunrey estava em seu quarto, preparando-se para dormir. _"Essa noite foi um desastre!"_, pensou a garota, lembrando-se do admirador inconveniente que encontrara na festa. O pior é que Shiryu nem havia tentado se aproximar dela. Ou ele era tímido demais, ou simplesmente não estava interessado...  
Gostaria de ser mais ousada, como Shina. Sua irmã era muito determinada, e sempre conseguia o que queria. Tudo bem que sua vida amorosa era um pouco "morna", mas de um modo geral, ela sempre lutava por seus objetivos.  
Ao contrário dela, Shunrey ficava insegura sempre que precisava tomar iniciativas. Preferia sonhar acordada, esperando que tudo se resolvesse com o tempo. Se fosse mais corajosa, daria um jeito de se aproximar de Shiryu. No fundo, tinha medo que o rapaz a considerasse "atirada", ou então que a rejeitasse. Por isso, preferia ficar quieta em seu canto. Se ele quisesse falar com ela, saberia como encontrá-la...

**Três semanas depois...**

Após o aniversário de Maemi, os dias foram se passando sem nenhuma mudança significativa. Shina estava se dedicando quase integralmente ao processo de Ikki, chegando até a varar noites para estudá-lo e definir as estratégias de acusação que usaria no próximo julgamento. Apesar do cansaço, estava cada vez mais confiante de que venceria aquela causa.  
Conforme ia conhecendo melhor o rapaz, mais motivada ficava para trabalhar naquela causa. Por trás do seu habitual comportamento sarcástico, escondia-se um pai carinhoso e protetor. Todo o seu tempo disponível era voltado para a filha. Shina jamais admitiria isso abertamente, mas a dedicação dele à Maemi a comovia.  
Só havia uma coisa perturbando-a... desde o dia da festa, Ikki passara a tratá-la de uma forma um tanto quanto fria, como se a presença dela o incomodasse. Embora ela não o demonstrasse, a atitude dele irritava-a profundamente. Estava se doando ao máximo para vencer aquela causa, e esperava que o cliente reconhecesse seus esforços. Porém, ele se mostrava cada vez mais apático em relação ao andamento do processo. Às vezes, nem retornava suas ligações.  
O que mais a irritava era perceber o quanto a indiferença dele conseguia atingi-la. Nunca ninguém havia lhe provocado uma sensação tão estranha e perturbadora como aquela...  
Já eram oito da noite, e todos já haviam deixado o escritório. A jovem tentava inutilmente se concentrar na leitura de um processo, mas logo sua mente se distraiu ao pensar em seu cliente.  
Apesar de sentir-se terrivelmente culpada por causa de Shura, estava cada vez mais difícil fugir daqueles devaneios. Sempre que pensava em Ikki, sua imaginação a transportava para os lugares mais absurdos possíveis. Como por exemplo, a cama dela...

_Imaginou o rapaz entrando em seu quarto e puxando-a para si antes de beijá-la de um jeito apaixonado e arrebatador. Em seguida, ele a jogou na cama e começou a tirar suas roupas. Por mais errado que aquilo fosse, ela também o desejava loucamente, e gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele tocando em seu corpo. Sem que dissessem uma única palavra, os dois se amaram de modo ardente..._

Shina suspirou. Ficar perto de Ikki tornara-se um prazer e uma tortura ao mesmo tempo. Cada vez que o encontrava, seu corpo começava a arder em chamas, como se exigisse o dele... no entanto, por mais que ansiasse por suas carícias, sabia que jamais poderia ceder a essa perigosa tentação...

* * *

Ikki também estava lutando contra o desejo que começara a sentir por sua advogada. Ainda que não quisesse admitir, era inegável que aquela mulher conseguira despertar o vulcão adormecido dentro dele. Até já sonhara algumas vezes com ela, e um dos sonhos fora particularmente pecaminoso...

_Shina estava nua em seus braços, pedindo para que ele a fizesse sua. Em resposta, ele a beijou de maneira enlouquecida, ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava com ousadia. Os dois não hesitaram em se entregar aos seus mais ardentes desejos, até que uma onda de prazer intenso estremeceu seus corpos, mergulhando-os em um profundo e inesquecível êxtase..._

Sempre que a encontrava, precisava se controlar para não ceder à vontade de tocá-la. Além de ser sua advogada, Shina já era comprometida. O quê ela faria se descobrisse o quanto ele a desejava em sua cama?  
Para manter o autocontrole, procurava agir com certa indiferença. Embora ouvisse todas as explicações da jovem sobre o processo, quase não opinava a respeito. Não só por confiar na capacidade dela, mas também porque pretendia manter uma relação puramente profissional. Não podia se arriscar a demonstrar qualquer tipo de interesse por ela, temendo que Shina desistisse da causa. Como se não bastasse, ela já deixara bem claro que ele não fazia o seu tipo...

Subitamente, o telefone tocou. Era Shiryu.  
- Oi Ikki, como vão as coisas? O novo julgamento já foi marcado? – perguntou o amigo.  
- Ainda não...  
- Você parece desanimado, o que houve?  
- Nada. E você, desistiu da Shunrey?  
- Você disse que ia me ajudar, mas não fez nada até agora... – respondeu o outro rapaz.  
- Foi mal. Eu achei que poderia aproximar vocês no dia do aniversário da Maemi, mas não rolou...  
- Aquele seu colega de trabalho ficou no pé dela o tempo todo... – lamentou Shiryu – Eu queria convidá-la pra sair comigo, mas nem tive chance!  
- Eu posso te dar o telefone da casa dela. Por que você não liga? – sugeriu Ikki.  
- Melhor não... vai ver ela nem lembra mais de mim! Não quero bancar o chato...  
- Você prefere bancar o vacilão? – perguntou o amigo.  
- É mesmo? E você?  
- Eu o quê?  
- Finge que não sente nada pela Shina, mas no dia da festa ficou devorando-a com os olhos!  
Totalmente constrangido, Ikki respondeu:  
- Eu nunca pensei que você usasse drogas, Shiryu! Você só pode estar chapado pra me dizer uma coisa dessas!  
- Tá bom... vou fingir que isso foi só uma alucinação da minha cabeça... – ironizou o outro rapaz – Tchau!

Depois de desligar o telefone, Shiryu ficou refletindo sobre o que o amigo havia sugerido. Bem que poderia ligar para Shunrey, mas e se ela o dispensasse? _"Não custa nada tentar..."_, decidiu.  
Ligou novamente para Ikki e pediu o número da casa da garota. O amigo aproveitou para tirar sarro da cara dele, mas Shiryu ignorou suas ironias. Estava muito ansioso para falar com Shunrey, e precisava manter a serenidade.  
Ainda hesitou um pouco antes de fazer a ligação. Quando finalmente se decidiu, Shina atendeu ao telefone.  
- Boa noite, Shina. Eu posso falar com sua irmã? – perguntou o rapaz, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.  
- Ela saiu, Shiryu. Foi fazer um trabalho da faculdade. Mas eu aviso que você ligou... – respondeu a jovem.  
- Obrigado... – agradeceu ele, frustrado.  
"_Droga! Parece que tudo está conspirando contra mim!"_, pensou Shiryu, irritado. Todas as vezes em que tentava se aproximar de Shunrey, algo dava errado. Talvez fosse melhor desistir da garota de uma vez por todas...

**No dia seguinte...**

Como era sexta-feira, Shina resolveu relaxar um pouco após o expediente. Foi ao shopping com a intenção de fazer algumas compras, e depois se dirigiu a praça de alimentação para jantar. Inesperadamente, avistou Ikki parado em frente a uma doceria.  
Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, até que acabou acenando para o rapaz. Um pouco relutante, ele veio ao seu encontro.  
- Você por aqui? – a jovem perguntou, num tom casual. Inexplicavelmente, sentia-se muito vulnerável sempre que se aproximava dele, mas fazia de tudo para disfarçar.  
- Esqueceu que eu trabalho na agência de turismo desse shopping? – Ikki respondeu – Eu só passei aqui pra comprar um doce que a Maemi pediu.  
- Quer jantar comigo? – Shina perguntou, impulsivamente – Eu não gosto de comer sozinha...  
O rapaz ficou um pouco indeciso. Quanto mais tentava ficar longe dela, mais o destino se encarregava de aproximá-los...  
- Está bem, mas eu não posso demorar. Vou pedir para o meu irmão buscar a Maemi na escola... – disse, antes de pegar o celular e ligar para Shun.  
Os dois pediram seus pratos em um pequeno restaurante que havia ali. Enquanto aguardavam, ficaram conversando sobre assuntos triviais. Ikki esforçava-se para manter sua postura indiferente, mas aquela proximidade era um desafio ao seu autocontrole. Estava cada vez mais atraído pela advogada, e receava que ela acabasse percebendo algo.  
Por fim, Shina tomou coragem para fazer uma pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta há um certo tempo:  
- Eu percebi que você anda estranho comigo ultimamente. É sempre evasivo em suas respostas, e às vezes nem retorna minhas ligações. O que aconteceu? Você se arrependeu de ter me contratado?  
- É claro que não! – negou Ikki.  
- Então me diga por que está agindo assim! – insistiu a jovem.

Constrangido, o rapaz não soube o que responder. Como explicaria que só estava tentando impedir que a atração que sentia por ela se transformasse em algo cada vez mais incontrolável?  
- É impressão sua. Eu ando preocupado com alguns problemas pessoais, só isso... – desconversou.  
- Eu imagino que a sua vida não seja nada fácil... – disse ela, tentando ser compreensiva – Deve ser bem difícil para um homem cuidar sozinho da filha...  
- Eu ainda tenho a ajuda do meu irmão e da minha cunhada, mas às vezes é complicado... – concordou ele, esboçando um sorriso – Mesmo assim eu tive sorte, porque a Esmeralda me deixou a melhor das lembranças do tempo em que nós vivemos juntos...  
Shina ficou surpresa. Ikki sempre lhe parecera tão amargo e desiludido com a vida que jamais imaginara ouvir uma frase tão sentimental como aquela de sua boca.  
- Você a amava muito... – comentou a jovem – Eu nunca vi alguém tão empenhado como você para punir o responsável pela morte da esposa...  
- Faço isso por ela, por mim e pela Maemi... – explicou o rapaz.  
- Vocês se casaram muito novos... você não teve medo de assumir tantas responsabilidades?  
- Eu não tive outra escolha... – respondeu ele – Precisei largar a faculdade no último ano porque a Esmeralda engravidou e o pai dela a expulsou de casa. Nós nos casamos, e logo nasceu a Maemi.  
- E você nunca retomou a faculdade?  
- Não tive condições pra isso... – Ikki explicou, vagamente envergonhado – Eu precisava sustentar a casa, e uma criança pequena gera muitas despesas. A Esmeralda conseguiu um trabalho como enfermeira, e mesmo assim nosso orçamento era apertado. Eu tive que abandonar o meu sonho de viajar pelo mundo e me conformar em vender pacotes turísticos.  
- Mas você ainda pode realizar esse sonho. Nunca é tarde!  
- Não... a Maemi precisa de mim... – ele afirmou, sem encará-la – Ela já perdeu a mãe, e eu não posso deixar minha filha ser criada por outras pessoas...  
- Eu admiro a sua capacidade de se sacrificar por sua família... não é qualquer um que abriria mão de tantas coisas, ainda mais sendo tão jovem... – comentou Shina.  
- Quando você ama alguém, deixa de ser um sacrifício. Eu diria que é uma prova de amor... – afirmou o rapaz.

As palavras dele tocaram-na profundamente. Seu coração, que muitos afirmavam ser feito de gelo, derreteu-se por completo. Nunca se imaginara abrindo mão de nada por ninguém... no entanto, Ikki acabara de lhe dar uma verdadeira aula de generosidade e desprendimento.  
Involuntariamente, invejou Esmeralda. Poucas mulheres tinham a sorte de serem tão amadas quanto ela... mesmo depois de morta, ela continuava ocupando o coração daquele homem.  
O clima entre ambos havia melhorado consideravelmente, tanto que continuaram conversando durante um longo tempo sem notarem o quanto estava tarde. Até que Shina ouviu alguém lhe perguntar:  
- Por que você não atendeu minhas ligações?

A jovem se virou para trás e deu de cara com Shura. O rapaz estava olhando para ela com indisfarçável irritação...

**Próximo capítulo: **

_- Confessa: você está apaixonada por ele?  
__- O quê? Claro que não! – negou ela, com as faces ardendo – Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas?  
__- Você anda obcecada por ele! Passa o tempo todo atrás do processo dele! Daí eu encontro vocês juntos, com direito a jantarzinho romântico e tudo! O que você quer que eu pense?_

* * *

_Os três entraram no elevador, sem perceberem que estavam sendo vigiados por Tami._  
_"Eu sabia que essa periguete queria pegar o Ikki!", pensou a garota, furiosa. "Mas ela vai me pagar por isso!"._

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dra. Nina: **Se vc já está irritada com a Tami, quero só ver o que vc vai achar do próximo capítulo, onde ela vai mostrar sua face "maloqueira/psicopata" XD  
Como sempre, vc querendo consolar o Shura! Eu tmb estou adorando a Maemi com a sua linguinha afiada!  
Não foi propriamente uma declaração de guerra (da Shina contra a Tami), pq como vc mesma disse, a Shina não está disputando o Ikki com a pentelha. Ela só se recusou a levar desaforo pra casa.  
Pode dar pitacos a vontade! Suas sugestões sempre me ajudam. Qto a sua demora pra comentar, já estou até acostumada XD Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**DiLuaa: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários, DiLuaa! Adoro suas reviews! Fico mais aliviada em saber que a parte jurídica está ok, hehehe... mas acho que a parte do julgamento será mais difícil de escrever. Eu concordo que o Shura está forçando a barra, mas vendo as coisas pelo lado dele, acho que ele tem suas razões pra se preocupar com essa dedicação toda da Shina ao trabalho, kkkkk...  
Eu tmb acho que o Ikki está sendo tudo de bom nessa fic! A Tami levou um belo fora dele, mas isso não significa que ela não dará o ar de sua (des)graça novamente *risada maquiavélica* Bjs!

**B****lackScorpionoNyx: **Eu adoro saber que vcs gostam desse casal, Black, mesmo não existindo no fandom. Eu tmb acho que eles combinam demais! Ainda vai rolar um draminha mais adiante, mas digamos que será um drama com altas doses de romance XD Qto a Tami, no fundo ela é só uma mulher sem autoestima, que não liga de ficar se rastejando pelo Ikki. A Dra. Nina poderia analisá-la melhor do que eu, não é doutora? *indireta mode on*  
Agora eu vou bancar a conselheira sentimental: não diga mais que vc é azarada no amor! Comece a pensar exatamente o oposto, que logo vc vai encontrar a sua alma gêmea, viu? Tô aqui na torcida! E eu tmb torço pra vc se recuperar da perda do seu pai. Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Juliene Oliveira: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários, Juliene! Pense numa pessoa sincera: Maemi! Ela é uma gracinha, mas fala cada uma! Espere só pra ver o próximo capítulo, kkkkk... A Tami é uma vaca mesmo, mas ela encontrou uma rival à sua altura! Depois do fora que o Ikki deu nela, a bruxa terá que desistir dele XD Mas ela ainda vai reaparecer futuramente...  
Qto ao casal Shi/Shu, os dois são muito tímidos, o que vai atrapalhar um pouco a relação deles. Mas o Ikki não tem o poder de prever o futuro não, senão ele teria previsto que o seu envolvimento com a Shina será inevitável, kkkkkk...  
Sobre a chantagem emocional do Shura, no fundo ele tem seus motivos. Imagina a cara dele qdo viu a namorada no maior clima com outro homem? Tadinho... Acho que vc tem razão, o belo par de olhos azuis já pegou a Shina de jeito XD Bjs!

**RenataThais: **Fiquei até sem palavras depois de tantos elogios, Renata! Gostei muito do que vc falou (que eu consigo retratar bem o casal Ikki/Shina). Os dois são mesmo muito sensuais, e qdo estão juntos, a coisa pega fogo! Eu tento conduzir a relação deles da forma mais realista possível. Acho que eles jamais formariam um casal "meloso", já que isso não combinaria com suas personalidades. Mesmo assim, eu acredito que esta fic será um pouco mais romântica que as anteriores.  
Na hora de criar universos alternativos, eu tento manter a essência original dos personagens com a ajuda da minha "personal beta", Dra. Nina. Ela sempre pega no meu pé qdo acha que algum personagem ficou OOC.  
Sobre o capítulo: nossa, qta violência contra a Tami! Tá certo que ela é uma praga, mas queimar o cabelo dela seria um pouco demais, kkkkkk... vc gostou do belo fora que o Ikki deu nela? Como vc disse, a Maemi adorou a Shina e quer que ela seja sua madrasta de qq jeito! Será que vai dar certo?  
Fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia com o casal Shi/Shu, por isso escolhi eles. E a Shunrey como irmã da Shina é algo inusitado XD Muitíssimo obrigada pela review! Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

_Comentários:_

_Feliz Ano Novo, pessoal! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando, ok?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

Constrangida com a situação, Shina tentou mudar de assunto:  
- Shura! Como você me achou aqui?  
- A Shunrey me disse que você estava nesse shopping – ele respondeu, encarando-a com um semblante desconfiado – Eu te liguei mais de 10 vezes!  
- Eu sinto muito! Acho que esqueci meu celular desligado! – explicou ela, meio sem graça. Percebendo que o namorado continuava tenso, decidiu apresentar o rapaz que estava ao seu lado – Este é o Ikki, um cliente meu...  
- Oi! – disse o rapaz de cabelos azulados.  
Shura respondeu friamente ao cumprimento, enquanto a jovem o apresentava:  
- Este é o Shura... meu namorado!  
Mesmo sem querer, Ikki sentiu-se estranhamente desapontado. Embora já soubesse que ela tinha um namorado, conhecê-lo pessoalmente o aborreceu bem mais do que esperava. O rapaz estava trajando um terno muito sofisticado, apropriado ao cargo que ocupava em uma grande empresa da área ambiental. Dava para perceber que era muito bem-sucedido profissionalmente. Sem dúvida alguma, era o homem ideal para uma mulher como Shina...  
Por sua vez, Shura o encarava com certa hostilidade. Por que a namorada estava jantando com aquele cara? Pelo que observara, os dois pareciam estar se divertindo juntos. _"Não posso acreditar que ela esteja me traindo..."_, pensou ele, visivelmente tenso.  
- Eu já estava de saída... – disse Ikki ao reparar no clima pesado entre o casal – Até outro dia!  
O rapaz saiu apressadamente em direção ao estacionamento onde deixara seu velho carro. Ainda precisava ir até a casa de Shun para buscar Maemi.

Enquanto dirigia, ficou relembrando a conversa que acabara de ter com Shina. Aquele encontro inesperado tinha sido tão agradável que até se esquecera de que ela era sua advogada...  
"_Pena que aquele cara apareceu..."_, pensou, recordando-se do namorado da jovem. Ainda que não quisesse reconhecer, não gostara nada de vê-los juntos...

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Encarando a namorada com ressentimento, Shura cobrou uma explicação:  
- Posso saber o que significa isso?  
- Isso o quê?  
- Não seja cínica! Por que você estava jantando com aquele cara?  
- Eu já disse que ele é meu cliente! Nós nos encontramos por acaso, e começamos a conversar sobre o processo dele! – mentiu Shina.  
O rapaz não conseguiu mais esconder sua desconfiança, e perguntou:  
- Confessa: você está apaixonada por ele?  
- O quê? Claro que não! – negou ela, com as faces ardendo – Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas?  
- Você anda obcecada por ele! Passa o tempo todo atrás do processo dele! Daí eu encontro vocês juntos, com direito a jantarzinho romântico e tudo! O que você quer que eu pense?  
- Você está louco! Minha relação com o Ikki é apenas profissional! – insistiu a jovem.  
- Eu quero que você se afaste dele! – exigiu Shura, num tom frio.  
Foi a vez de Shina se irritar:  
- Eu não vou fazer isso! O Ikki é meu cliente, e eu não posso abandoná-lo só porque você cismou com ele!  
O rapaz se calou durante alguns instantes. Sentia-se ridículo por fazer aquela cena de ciúmes, mas desta vez não conseguira controlar suas emoções. Por outro lado, ele sabia que correria o risco de perder a namorada se a pressionasse a deixar aquela causa.  
- Então prometa que só vai encontrá-lo para tratar do processo, de preferência no seu trabalho! – ordenou.  
- Você não tem o direito de exigir isso! – respondeu a jovem, asperamente – Como podemos nos casar se você não confia em mim?  
- O problema não é você! Eu não confio é naquele sujeito! – revidou Shura.  
- Você não tem motivos! Ele ainda nem esqueceu a mulher!  
- Do jeito que ele estava à vontade com você, não vai demorar muito para esquecê-la! – ironizou o rapaz – Eu espero que você faça o que eu pedi, Shina. Se você gosta de mim, mantenha distância desse cara!  
Ela se calou, mas intimamente estava bastante contrariada. Shura não tinha o direito de se intrometer em sua vida profissional! Além disso, não havia feito nada de errado. Não podia negar que sentia uma grande atração por Ikki, mas jamais deixaria que isso atrapalhasse seu trabalho como advogada, ou mesmo sua relação com o namorado.

"_Assim que terminar o julgamento, eu me afastarei do Ikki para sempre..."_, decidiu. Porém, não conseguiu evitar uma vaga tristeza ao pensar que não o veria nunca mais...

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Shunrey estava entediada. O dia amanhecera lindo, mas não havia programado nada para fazer. Nenhuma de suas amigas estava disponível para conversar ou mesmo para um passeio. _"Se pelo menos o Shiryu me chamasse pra sair...",_ pensou ela, com ar sonhador.  
- O quê você tem? – perguntou Shina, vendo-a tão desanimada.  
- Nada... só estou me sentindo solitária... – respondeu a irmã.  
Subitamente, a outra jovem lembrou-se:  
- Que cabeça a minha! Outro dia, o Shiryu ligou e você não estava. Eu avisei que daria o recado, mas acabei esquecendo!  
- E só agora você me fala? – perguntou Shunrey, chateada – Ele deve estar pensando que eu o esnobei!  
- Eu anotei o telefone em um papel... – disse Shina, procurando-o em cima de um móvel – Será que a faxineira jogou fora?  
- Não acredito... é muito azar! – lamentou-se a irmã.  
- A culpa foi minha – assumiu a outra jovem – Eu prometo que vou conseguir o telefone dele pra você!  
Shina pegou o celular e ligou para a casa de Ikki. Maemi atendeu a ligação e ficou toda feliz ao descobrir quem era.  
- Oi Tia Shina!  
- Oi Maemi! – respondeu a advogada – Seu pai está?  
- Meu pai vai me levar no parque! Quer ir com a gente? – convidou a menina.  
- Eu gostaria muito, mas hoje não dá... – afirmou a jovem – Quem sabe outro dia?  
- Aaaah... – respondeu Maemi, desapontada – Eu queria tanto que você fosse...

Logo em seguida, Ikki atendeu ao telefone e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era sua advogada.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, preocupado.  
- Não, eu só quero te pedir o telefone do Shiryu. A Shunrey quer ligar pra ele, mas eu perdi o número... – explicou Shina.  
- Ele vai gostar muito de receber essa ligação... – respondeu o rapaz, antes de dar o telefone.  
- Obrigada. Agora vou desligar porque sei que você deve estar com pressa. A Maemi disse que vocês vão sair...  
- Ela adorou você. Vive falando a seu respeito...  
- Eu também gostei muito da sua filha... – afirmou a jovem.  
Ikki hesitou um pouco, mas acabou perguntando:  
- Por que você não vai ao parque com a gente? A Maemi ficaria muito feliz!  
Inevitavelmente, Shina sentiu suas faces arderem ao receber aquele convite.  
- Estou ocupada... tenho vários processos para ler...  
- Todo mundo precisa de um descanso, inclusive você – respondeu ele, um pouco chateado com a recusa – Mas acho que você deve ter coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ir ao parque com a gente...  
Ela ficou meditando durante alguns segundos. Andava tão sobrecarregada com o trabalho que há muito tempo não se permitia um pouco de lazer. O dia estava tão bonito, por que não aproveitá-lo para um passeio?

Impulsivamente, a jovem decidiu:  
- Você tem razão. Eu preciso relaxar um pouco, e acho que uma ida ao parque seria perfeita. Onde eu posso encontrar vocês?

* * *

Shunrey olhou indecisa para o papel com o telefone de Shiryu. _"Que besteira! Se ele ligou pra mim, não tem nada demais em ligar de volta pra saber o que ele queria..."_, pensou ela, antes de pegar o celular e fazer a ligação.  
Quando o rapaz atendeu, seu coração disparou.  
- Alô? – disse ele.  
- Oi Shiryu... tudo bem? Aqui é a Shunrey, irmã da Shina, advogada do seu amigo... – explicou ela, toda atrapalhada.  
- Shunrey? – perguntou Shiryu, sem acreditar.  
- Minha irmã disse que você ligou pra mim outro dia, mas esqueceu de me avisar... – disse a garota, timidamente – O quê você queria falar comigo?  
- Eu... – ele começou a dizer, um pouco nervoso – Eu pensei em te convidar para sairmos, talvez para assistir um filme... o que você acha?  
- Eu... sim, eu gostaria muito... – ela respondeu, sentindo o rosto arder.  
- Que tal hoje à noite? Posso te buscar as sete? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Claro! – respondeu a garota – A gente se vê mais tarde...  
Quando desligou o telefone, Shunrey estava nas nuvens. _"Nem acredito que vou sair com ele!"_, pensou, com um enorme sorriso.  
Shiryu também mal conseguia conter sua euforia. Depois de tantos dias, nem esperava mais que a garota retornasse sua ligação. Precisava impressioná-la, nem que para isso tivesse que levá-la a um restaurante bem caro depois do cinema. _"Dessa vez, tudo vai dar certo!"_, pensou ele, empolgado.

**No parque...**

Maemi estava brincando no playground que ficava próximo a um lago rodeado por várias árvores, enquanto Ikki a observava sentado em um banco de madeira. O rapaz sorriu levemente quando avistou Shina se aproximando.  
- A Maemi vai ficar muito feliz quando descobrir que você veio... – disse ele quando a jovem sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Ela está tão entretida naquele brinquedo que nem vai notar que estou aqui... – respondeu Shina, olhando na direção do playground.  
- Seu namorado não gostou nada de me ver com você ontem... – comentou Ikki – Espero não ter causado problemas...  
- Ele não tem motivos pra se aborrecer. Não estávamos fazendo nada de errado...  
- Eu sei, mas talvez ele não encare assim... – afirmou o rapaz.  
Nesse momento, Maemi veio correndo em direção aos dois.  
- Tia Shina! Você veio! – disse a menina, antes de abraçá-la – Eu senti sua falta!  
- Eu também, Maemi... – respondeu a advogada, sorrindo.  
- Papai, me compra um sorvete? – pediu a menina.  
- Deixa que eu compro – ofereceu-se Shina.  
As duas foram juntas até o carrinho do sorveteiro. Maemi escolheu um picolé de chocolate, enquanto a jovem optou por um de morango.  
- De qual sorvete o seu pai gosta? – perguntou ela para a menina.  
- De gengibre [1]! – respondeu Maemi – Ele gosta de sorvete bem ardido!  
"_Isso combina muito com ele..."_, pensou Shina, com um sorriso levemente malicioso.  
Quando as duas retornaram ao local onde Ikki estava sentado, a menina entregou ao pai o sorvete de gengibre que a advogada havia comprado.  
- Não precisava se incomodar comigo... – disse ele, um pouco sem graça.

Logo Maemi terminou de tomar o sorvete e voltou correndo para o playground. O pai da menina aproveitou que estava sozinho com Shina para fazer um pequeno desabafo:  
- Ando um pouco preocupado com a Maemi. Ela está crescendo, e sente falta de uma figura materna... minha cunhada ajuda bastante, mas não é a mesma coisa...  
- E aquela garota que está sempre na sua casa? Pelo que percebi, ela está louca para ocupar o lugar da Esmeralda... – comentou a jovem de maneira venenosa.  
- A Tami? Ela se afastou depois que eu deixei claro que não estava interessado nela – revelou Ikki – Além disso, a Maemi não gosta dela...  
- Também... essa tal de Tami vivia ameaçando a Maemi de mandá-la para um colégio interno depois que se casasse com você!  
- Ela não seria capaz de falar uma coisa tão absurda pra minha filha! – respondeu o rapaz, incrédulo.  
- Você que pensa! A Maemi disse que contou tudo pra você, só que você preferiu acreditar na Tami!  
- Eu pensei que fosse invenção da Maemi! Ela vivia criticando a Tami, e eu achei que fosse apenas implicância! – indignou-se ele.  
- Sinto muito, mas você estava enganado! A própria Tami me disse que acha sua filha mimada e que alguém precisava colocar limites nela! – revelou Shina.  
Ikki se revoltou. Como Tami podia ser tão falsa? Ela sempre dera a entender que adorava sua filha, e que Maemi só implicava com ela porque não queria ninguém no lugar da mãe. Como pudera ser tão cego?  
- Ainda bem que essa garota se afastou de mim, senão... nem sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer com ela! – afirmou ele, sem conter a cólera.  
- Calma! Eu não queria te deixar irritado! – disse a jovem ao vê-lo tão nervoso.  
Num gesto impensado, ela pousou sua mão sobre o ombro dele. Surpreso, o rapaz olhou para Shina, que corou levemente ao perceber o quanto estavam próximos um do outro. Os dois ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos, até que um garoto acertou uma bolada em Ikki.  
- Tome mais cuidado, moleque! – gritou o rapaz, fuzilando-o com os olhos.  
A jovem sentiu um grande alívio. Por um momento, chegara a pensar que ele a beijaria... um misto de medo e desejo tomara conta dela, mas felizmente aquele garoto os havia interrompido antes que fizessem uma loucura.

Depois do incidente, Ikki não sabia como encará-la. Será que ela percebera sua vontade de beijá-la? _"Espero que não..."_, pensou, preocupado.  
Arrependera-se de convidá-la para ir ao parque com ele e Maemi. Quanto mais tempo passava ao lado dela, mais atraído ficava, e não apenas fisicamente. À medida que a conhecia melhor, admirava-a cada vez mais como profissional e como mulher...  
- Já está quase na hora do almoço. Eu vou chamar a Maemi pra irmos embora... – decidiu o rapaz, indo em direção ao playground.  
A menina não gostou nada quando o pai avisou que iriam para casa. Contrariada, fechou o semblante e começou a resmungar baixinho. Shina os acompanhou até a saída do parque, ainda pensando no que ocorrera há pouco.  
- Querem uma carona? – ela ofereceu, ao perceber que eles não tinham vindo de carro.  
- Não precisa se incomodar. Nós moramos aqui perto – respondeu Ikki.  
- Ah, papai! Eu tô cansada! – protestou Maemi.  
- Deixa de ser manhosa!  
- Eu faço questão – insistiu a jovem.  
Vendo que não tinha jeito, o rapaz concordou.  
Quando chegaram ao prédio, Maemi ficou insistindo para que Shina subisse até o apartamento para lhe mostrar a bicicleta nova que havia ganhado. Os três entraram no elevador, sem perceberem que estavam sendo vigiados por Tami.  
"_Eu sabia que essa periguete queria pegar o Ikki!"_, pensou a garota, furiosa. _"Mas ela vai me pagar por isso!"_.  
Antes que eles retornassem, Tami atravessou a rua e aproximou-se do carro da advogada. Sem hesitar, começou a esvaziar os quatro pneus. Por fim, rasgou todos com um pequeno canivete que carregava na bolsa.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois, Shina saiu do prédio acompanhada por Maemi e Ikki. Ao se dar conta do que acontecera com os pneus do carro, teve um chilique.  
- Quem foi o %&*# que fez isso? – gritou ela.  
Subitamente, ficou envergonhada por ter dito um palavrão na frente da menina. O que Ikki iria pensar dela?  
- Só pode ser um desocupado filho da puta! Se eu pego, acabo com a raça dele! – respondeu o rapaz, para espanto dela – É melhor chamarmos um guincho...  
Assim que o carro foi levado para a oficina mecânica, a jovem resolveu pegar um táxi.  
- Não, pode deixar que eu te levo até sua casa! – ofereceu-se Ikki – Se você não tivesse dado carona pra gente, nada disso teria acontecido!  
Pouco depois, os três entraram no carro do rapaz. Inevitavelmente, ele sentiu-se mal ao compará-lo com o carro da advogada, um sedan novinho em folha. _"Ela deve me achar um fracassado..."_, pensou. Esse tipo de situação arranhava seu orgulho...  
Quando estacionou o carro próximo ao prédio onde Shina morava, ela propôs:  
- Por que não almoçam na minha casa? Vocês devem estar morrendo de fome!  
- Não, nós já demos trabalho demais, e... – Ikki começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela filha:  
- Oba! O que vai ter para o almoço?  
- Posso descongelar uma lasanha... – sugeriu a jovem – Você gosta, Maemi?  
- Adoro! – respondeu a menina.

Mais uma vez, o rapaz se viu obrigado a aceitar a vontade da filha. Ao entrarem no apartamento, Maemi reagiu com entusiasmo.  
- Que casa linda, tia Shina! É tão grande! – disse ela, correndo pela sala – Me mostra o seu quarto?  
- Maemi, deixa de ser xereta! – censurou o pai.  
- Eu mostro, mas primeiro vou colocar a lasanha no micro-ondas – decidiu Shina, indo até a cozinha.  
- Não é pra mexer em nada! – avisou Ikki para a filha, que mal continha sua curiosidade.  
Quando a jovem retornou à sala, levou Maemi para conhecer seu quarto. A menina se encantou com tudo o que viu, principalmente com a banheira de hidromassagem da suíte.  
- É um quarto de princesa! – elogiou Maemi – Você deixa eu tomar banho de espuma nessa banheira algum dia?  
- Deixo – respondeu Shina, achando graça na espontaneidade dela.  
- Tia, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- Pode.  
- Você gosta do meu pai?  
Mesmo desconcertada com a pergunta, a advogada respondeu:  
- Gosto, mas como amigo...  
- Eu vou te contar um segredo... – disse a menina, com ar misterioso – Outro dia, eu ouvi meu pai falando pro meu tio Shun que acha você linda!  
- É mesmo? – perguntou Shina, interessada.  
- Eu queria que vocês se casassem e me dessem um irmãozinho... – revelou Maemi, com um sorriso travesso.

A jovem se manteve em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir...

**Mais tarde...**

Shunrey estava muito nervosa por causa do encontro com Shiryu. Ela tinha ido ao salão de beleza para fazer as unhas, mas como não marcara horário, fora obrigada a esperar um longo tempo até ser atendida por uma das manicures. Depois que voltara para casa, havia trocado de roupas diversas vezes antes de se decidir por um vestido azul. No entanto, ainda estava indecisa sobre como deveria arrumar o cabelo.  
Assim que o porteiro avisou que o rapaz estava esperando por ela no hall de entrada, a garota desceu imediatamente. Ao vê-la, Shiryu sorriu de modo discreto.  
- Você prefere jantar primeiro ou ir ao cinema? – perguntou.  
- O que você escolher... – respondeu ela, um pouco tímida.  
Ele optou por levá-la a um restaurante de alto nível. Sabia que Shunrey estava acostumada a ter tudo do bom e do melhor, e não mediria esforços para agradá-la.  
Os dois fizeram os pedidos e ficaram aguardando em silêncio. Shiryu estava tão nervoso quanto ela, e não conseguia pensar em nenhum assunto interessante para abordar.  
- Qual faculdade você está fazendo? – perguntou, por fim.  
- Biologia Marinha – respondeu a garota.  
- Deve ser muito interessante... – comentou o rapaz, embora não entendesse nada sobre o assunto.  
- Pra quem gosta, é apaixonante. E você... trabalha em qual área?  
- Em algo bem mais monótono... contabilidade!  
- É um trabalho bem difícil! – observou ela.  
- Eu gosto muito de lidar com números. O Ikki sempre disse que eu era um nerd!  
- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?  
- Desde crianças – respondeu ele.

Ambos se calaram quando o garçom trouxe os pratos que haviam pedido. Enquanto jantavam, Shiryu tentou pensar em algo interessante para dizer, mas nada lhe parecia bom o bastante. _"Ela deve estar me achando um chato!"_, pensou, aborrecido consigo mesmo.  
Mal sabia ele que a garota estava pensando algo parecido sobre si própria. _"Espero que ele não esteja me achando muito chata...".  
_Após o jantar, os dois foram assistir a uma comédia romântica. Divertiram-se com o filme, mas nenhum deles tomou a iniciativa de um contato mais íntimo. _"Por que será que ele me chamou para sair?"_, refletia Shunrey, sem entender porque o rapaz não demonstrava seu interesse de uma forma mais explícita. Ao menos aparentemente, ele queria apenas a sua amizade...  
No final do encontro, Shiryu despediu-se dela. No entanto, não teve coragem para tentar beijá-la. Afinal, ela não parecia estar nem um pouco entusiasmada com sua companhia_... "Ela deve ter odiado sair comigo..."_, pensou ele, frustrado.  
- Até outro dia! – disse o rapaz quando a deixou em frente ao prédio.

Infelizmente, Shunrey interpretou a atitude dele como falta de interesse. _"Ele deve ter me achado uma tonta... com toda certeza, nunca mais vai me chamar para sair"_, concluiu a jovem, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

Shina passara o resto do dia estudando processos. Por volta das oito da noite, recebeu a visita de Shura.  
- Eu tenho uma novidade muito importante... – disse ele, levemente tenso – Um ex-colega da faculdade me convidou para ser sócio dele no escritório que está abrindo!  
- Que ótimo, Shura! Você sempre quis ter o seu próprio negócio! – comentou a namorada.  
- Só tem um detalhe... ele vai abrir o escritório na Austrália, o que significa que terei que me mudar para lá! – revelou o rapaz, apreensivo.  
- Ah... – disse Shina, surpresa.  
Encarando-a com um semblante sério, Shura fez um ultimato:  
- Você sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim, Shina. Não dá mais pra adiar essa decisão! Eu preciso saber se você aceita se casar comigo e mudar pra lá dentro de três meses!

A jovem ficou chocada. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça se mudar para outro país, e de uma hora para outra, Shura a pressionava a tomar uma atitude tão radical! Se aceitasse aquela proposta, teria que deixar seu emprego, sua casa, sua irmã... além de outras coisas que ela não sabia se estava disposta a abandonar.

[1] Gengibre: É uma raiz tuberosa nativa da Ásia, muito usada como tempero culinário. Tem gosto picante e pode ser usado tanto em pratos salgados como doces. Acredita-se que o gengibre possua poderes afrodisíacos XD

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Eu não tenho nada com isso, mas... se você tem dúvidas, não se case! – disse o rapaz, de um modo tão incisivo que a surpreendeu.  
__- Por que está me dizendo isso?  
__- Casamento é coisa séria. Eu acho que ninguém deveria se casar sem estar apaixonado... – explicou ele.  
__- Esse negócio de paixão é muito relativo... – afirmou a jovem, sem encará-lo – O que importa é que eu e o Shura temos objetivos em comum! Ele é a pessoa certa pra mim..._

* * *

_Sem que dissessem uma única palavra, seus lábios se encontraram, quentes e ávidos. Beijaram-se ardentemente, deixando que o desejo reprimido explodisse com o mesmo ímpeto de um __vulcão em erupção._

* * *

**Agradecimentos:****  
****  
RenataThais: **Obrigada pela review, Renata! A timidez de Shi/Shu é tanta que até atrapalhou o encontro deles. A Tami precisa de um psiquiatra urgente (ou de uma consulta "daquelas" com a Dra. Nina XD). E coitado do Shura, não deve ser nada legal encontrar a namorada jantando com outro cara... Bjs!

**Miss Kinney:** Eu é que fiquei muito feliz de receber sua review, Miss Kinney! Adorei saber que vc gosta das minhas fics. Fico mega lisongeada com tantos elogios. O que eu posso dizer? Apenas que eu me esforço pra escrever boas histórias, e cada vez que um leitor(a) me diz que gosta delas, me sinto mais motivada para prosseguir. Que bom que vc achou a história envolvente. Difícil não odiar a Tami (dá até medo ver o que ela fez neste capítulo), mas o fato é que existem muitas mulheres (e homens) como ela, que fazem coisas horríveis em nome de um suposto "amor". Se ela amasse realmente o Ikki, não teria maltratado a filha dele... de fato, o Ikki deveria ter acreditado na filha, mas a Tami era tão "prestativa" que ele achou que a Maemi estivesse exagerando. Agora que ele descobriu quem é a Tami na realidade, a bruxa terá que mudar de alvo *risada maligna do Saga*  
Qto a tensão sexual entre Ikki e Shina, eu não posso dizer qdo eles vão se pegar pra não estragar a surpresa, kkkkkk... mas as cenas do próximo capítulo mostram que as coisas vão esquentar entre eles XD O Shiryu não se deu muito bem neste capítulo, mas aguardem surpresas para os próximos. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários, e um Feliz Ano Novo! Bjs!  
**  
Dra. Nina: **Ainda tenho esperanças de que a sua inspiração para as consultas volte das férias XD Que bom que vc gostou do diálogo do Ikki (não foi lindo qdo ele falou que qdo se ama alguém, deixa de ser um sacrifício?). Vc viu que os dois já começaram a dar bandeira (com esse encontro no parque, por exemplo). Tanto que algumas pessoas já vão começar a questioná-los sobre isso. E segundo os spoillers do próximo capítulo, a coisa só tende a esquentar, kkkkk... Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review DiLuaa! E tmb por me oferecer assessoria jurídica. Acho que será um pouco difícil te perguntar algumas coisas sem revelar os spoillers, mas eu vou tentar XD Sobre o Shura, eu tento ver o lado dele, mas pra mim é impossível torcer contra o Ikki. Se o Shura já deu esse ataque todo por causa de um jantar, imagine se ele soubesse do passeio no parque (isso sem falar nos spoillers do próximo capítulo). O Ikki ainda vai penar um pouco, tadinho. Mas depois ele vai ser feliz, prometo! Vc viu que o encontro entre Shi/Shu não foi lá essas coisas, mas como vc disse: uma hora eles se acertam! Gostou dos sonhos picantes? Kkkkk... mas por enqto serão apenas sonhos XD Bjs!

**Yasmin:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Yasmin! Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic. Acho que ninguém gostou da Tami. Ela é meio psicótica XD E o que dizer de Shi/Shu? Esses dois são tão tímidos que não conseguem enxergar que estão apaixonados. E que bom que estou conseguindo te fazer torcer pelo Ikki, kkkkk... pode deixar, eu farei o possível pro Shura não sofrer! Bjs!

**Luazinha:** Eu agradeço muito pela review, Luazinha! A Maemi é fofa mesmo, mas fala umas coisas inacreditáveis! Vc viu ela se convidando pra tomar banho na hidro da Shina? Qto a Tami, ela não se conformou com o fora que levou e fez essa "vingancinha" contra a Shina. Ela teve sorte de ninguém ter visto, senão ela ia se dar muito mal! Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentários:**

_Oi pessoal!  
Quero dizer que estou adorando receber tantos comentários legais. Também fiquei muito feliz qdo vi que algumas leitoras reapareceram (Cristina e Nicky, estava com saudade de vcs!).  
Quero aproveitar para agradecer mais uma vez à minha beta, Dra. Nina, que apesar da falta de tempo ainda consegue betar a fic. Obrigada, Nina!_

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 5 **

Mesmo confusa com a proposta do namorado, Shina procurou raciocinar friamente.  
- Você tem ideia do que está me pedindo? Eu teria que deixar o meu emprego! – argumentou ela.  
- Com a sua capacidade, você vai conseguir outro muito melhor! – respondeu Shura.  
- Não é tão simples assim! O idioma é outro, e as leis são diferentes! – insistiu a jovem.  
- Você é fluente em inglês! Além disso, você pode fazer uma pós-graduação para se especializar na legislação australiana!  
- E a Shunrey? Depois que os nossos pais morreram, ela só tem a mim!  
- Sua irmã já é bem grandinha! – afirmou o rapaz, contrariado – Mas ela pode morar com a gente, se você fizer questão!  
Apesar dos argumentos dele, Shina permaneceu indecisa.  
- Eu não sei, Shura... eu preciso de tempo pra pensar!  
- E eu preciso de uma resposta o mais rápido possível! Não posso desperdiçar uma oportunidade como essa! – afirmou Shura, um pouco irritado.  
A hesitação dela o aborrecia muito. Já insistira várias vezes para marcarem a data do casamento, mas ela sempre arrumava pretextos para não fazê-lo. Desta vez, não hesitaria em pressioná-la. Além disso, seria uma forma de colocar os sentimentos da namorada à prova. Se ela o amasse de verdade, aceitaria seu pedido de casamento e a mudança para outro país...  
Depois que o rapaz foi embora, Shina resolveu se deitar. Porém, ela não conseguia dormir. Aquela proposta inesperada a perturbara demasiadamente...  
"_Talvez eu devesse aceitar... uma mudança de ares poderia ser muito boa pra mim",_ pensou a jovem.  
No entanto, não conseguia ignorar a angústia que oprimia seu peito naquele momento. Ela sempre encontrara as respostas certas na hora de tomar decisões, mas agora estava cheia de dúvidas... e uma delas atendia pelo nome de Ikki Amamiya.  
Por que ficava tão ansiosa sempre que o via ou falava com ele por telefone? De onde vinha aquela vontade de ficar perto dele o maior tempo possível? E como explicar a aflição que sentia ao imaginar que não o veria nunca mais depois do julgamento?

Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor não encontrar as respostas para essas dúvidas...

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Como de costume, Ikki e a filha foram visitar Shun e a esposa dele. Enquanto a menina jogava videogame com o tio, June aproveitou para "fuxicar" um pouco a vida do irmão de seu marido.  
- É verdade o que a Maemi me contou? – perguntou ela, sem esconder a curiosidade.  
- O que ela te contou?  
- Que ontem você e a sua advogada foram juntos ao parque e depois almoçaram na casa dela, no maior clima de romance... – disse a jovem, com um sorriso cheio de malícia.  
"_Que menina fofoqueira..."_, pensou Ikki olhando para a filha, a qual parecia muito entretida com o videogame.  
- Não foi nada disso! – negou o rapaz. Em seguida, tentou resumir a história toda da forma menos comprometedora possível.  
- Uma coisa é certa: fazia muito tempo que a gente não te via com esse brilho nos olhos! – comentou a cunhada – Sinal que essa advogada mexeu com você...  
- Eu concordo com a June! – acrescentou Shun, que ouvira o final da conversa – Além do mais, a Maemi adorou essa moça!  
- Eu sei que vocês estão loucos pra me desencalhar, mas não podem acreditar nas fantasias da Maemi! Só porque as duas se deram bem, isso não significa que eu tenha que namorar a Shina! – afirmou o outro rapaz, irritado com os palpites.  
- Já que a sua filha gosta tanto dela, você deveria levar isso em conta, Ikki! – aconselhou Shun.  
– Acontece que ela já tem namorado! – respondeu o irmão, impaciente.  
- Pelo jeito ela não liga muito pra ele, ou não perderia tempo passeando com você e a Maemi! – insistiu June – E também não teria convidado vocês dois pra almoçar na casa dela...  
Ikki se calou. No fundo, já se perguntara a mesma coisa várias vezes... por que Shina se mostrava tão atenciosa com ele? Talvez fosse por causa de Maemi, ou porque ela sentia pena deles. Ou haveria outra razão desconhecida?  
A única coisa que o rapaz sabia é que sua vida mudara desde o dia em que aquela jovem entrara em sua casa pela primeira vez...

A sintonia entre ela e Maemi o encantava, assim como a determinação obstinada com a qual ela se dedicava ao trabalho. Adorava contemplar seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu corpo... e, ainda que estivesse decidido a não se envolver, ele a desejava mais a cada dia...  
Era impossível ignorar que seu coração batia mais rápido sempre que a via. E quantas vezes havia se flagrado pensando nela quando estava no trabalho, em casa e até na fila do supermercado? No entanto, ele sempre se obrigava a reprimir esses pensamentos tão impróprios.  
Em outras circunstâncias, talvez tentasse algum tipo de aproximação com Shina. Porém, sua razão insistia em repetir que alimentar expectativas em relação à advogada só lhe traria sofrimento...

**Mais tarde...**

Shiryu ainda não se conformara com o fracasso de seu encontro com Shunrey. Naquela tarde de domingo, ele estava em uma livraria quando se deparou com um livro cujo título sugestivo era: "Como conquistar qualquer mulher". Curioso, começou a folhear algumas páginas e encontrou uma dica que julgou interessante:  
"Demonstre interesse pela garota. Convide-a para sair. Não hesite em beijá-la. O pior que pode acontecer é receber um tapa. Caso contrário, você tem boas chances de conquistá-la".  
O rapaz refletiu durante alguns segundos sobre o que acabara de ler. _"Acho que vou arriscar... não tenho nada a perder mesmo!"_, decidiu.  
Assim que chegou em casa, pegou o telefone e ligou para Shunrey. Ao atendê-lo, a jovem ficou bastante surpresa. Depois da frustração provocada pelo último encontro, não esperava que ele voltasse a procurá-la.  
- Como vai? – perguntou ela, um pouco fria.  
- Eu liguei porque eu quero te convidar pra sairmos outra vez... – disse Shiryu, esforçando-se para demonstrar autoconfiança – Que tal amanhã à noite?  
Embora não costumasse agir assim, Shunrey resolveu bancar a difícil. Queria ter certeza de que o rapaz estava realmente interessado nela, e que o encontro não seria apenas um "tapa-buraco" por falta de opções melhores...  
- Eu vou estar muito ocupada esta semana. Tenho várias provas na faculdade, sabe como é fim de bimestre... – respondeu a jovem, num tom indiferente.  
O rapaz hesitou. A "desculpa" dela quase o fez desistir... entretanto, a autora do livro sobre a arte da conquista aconselhava seus leitores a persistirem mesmo diante de uma negativa.  
- Bem... e no sábado a tarde? – ele sugeriu.  
Shunrey sorriu levemente. Se Shiryu estava insistindo tanto, o mais provável era que estivesse realmente ansioso para revê-la...  
- Acho que vou estar livre... – respondeu ela.  
- Podemos nos encontrar na praça de alimentação do shopping, por volta das seis? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Por mim, tudo bem... – concordou a jovem.  
- Então, até sábado... - despediu-se ele.

Ao desligar o telefone, Shunrey não aguentou e foi correndo contar para a irmã que havia marcado um novo encontro com Shiryu.  
- Só espero que dessa vez ele demonstre mais interesse. Ele quase não conversou comigo no último encontro... – disse a jovem de cabelos negros.  
- Eu acho que o Shiryu merece uma segunda chance. O Ikki me disse que ele é muito tímido... – comentou Shina.  
- Pelo que estou percebendo, vocês dois andam muito "próximos" ultimamente... – insinuou a irmã.  
- Até você, Shunrey? Já não chega o Shura, que vive implicando com o Ikki? – perguntou a outra jovem, nervosa.  
- No lugar dele, eu também implicaria! Até passear no parque com o Ikki você já foi! Você não acha que a sua relação com ele está ficando íntima demais? – perguntou Shunrey.  
Constrangida com a indireta, Shina tentou se explicar:  
- Eu só fui porque a Maemi insistiu muito!  
- Sei... você quis agradar a filha e acabou ganhando pontos com o pai...  
- Você tá sendo maldosa! Onde foi parar aquela garota pura e ingênua que você sempre foi?  
- Até ingenuidade tem limite, Shina... – respondeu a outra jovem, com um semblante sério – Eu não quero dar palpite na sua vida, mas acho que você deveria pensar bem antes de aceitar o pedido do Shura...  
- Por quê? Você não vivia dizendo que eu deveria me casar com ele? – perguntou a irmã, irônica.  
- Eu acho que você deveria seguir o que o seu coração manda. E eu tenho a impressão de que ele está querendo outra coisa... – concluiu Shunrey, antes de deixá-la sozinha.

Mesmo irritada com a insinuação, Shina ficou refletindo sobre o que a irmã lhe dissera. Pela primeira vez na vida, não fazia a menor ideia de qual atitude deveria tomar. Jamais se sentira tão confusa e angustiada como naquele momento...

**Alguns dias depois...**

Ikki bebeu mais um gole de vodka. Era o aniversário de dois anos da morte de Esmeralda, e ele sempre ficava deprimido nesse dia. Inevitavelmente, acabava pensando no quanto sua vida teria sido diferente se aquele acidente não tivesse acontecido.  
Havia passado por todas as fases do luto: negação, raiva, barganha, depressão... apenas recentemente começara a dar os primeiros passos em direção à última e mais difícil das fases... aceitação.  
Por mais que ele quisesse ver o culpado na cadeia, sabia que isso não traria Esmeralda de volta. Havia demorado dois longos anos para aceitar o fato de que ela partira para sempre. No entanto, aquela data havia reavivado toda a dor que sentira por ocasião de sua morte...  
De repente, ouviu a campainha tocar. Não estava esperando ninguém, e se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Shina.  
- Eu tenho uma novidade... – ela começou a dizer, mas parou subitamente ao reparar no aspecto abatido dele – Você está bem?  
- Na verdade, não... – respondeu Ikki, depois de fechar a porta – Mas, qual é a novidade?  
- O julgamento foi marcado para daqui a dois meses! – informou a jovem – Eu achei que deveria te dar essa notícia pessoalmente, mas parece que não escolhi um bom momento...  
- Hoje faz dois anos que ela morreu... – revelou o rapaz, de modo amargo.  
- Eu sinto muito... e a Maemi, onde está?  
- Foi para a casa dos tios. Eu queria poupá-la de me ver nesse estado...  
Shina sentiu seu coração apertar. Dava para perceber que ele tinha bebido, e parecia estar no fundo do poço... _"Preciso fazer alguma coisa por ele..."_, decidiu.  
- Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas precisa reagir! – disse a advogada, num tom autoritário – Se quiser, eu posso fazer seu jantar...  
- Você sabe cozinhar? – surpreendeu-se Ikki.  
- Você acha que eu sobrevivo à base de lasanha congelada? – perguntou ela, sarcástica – Posso dar uma olhada na sua despensa?

Shina entrou na cozinha e começou a procurar alguns ingredientes, enquanto ele a observava com espanto. Jamais imaginara ver uma advogada do nível dela preparando seu jantar!  
- Por que não aproveita para tomar um banho enquanto eu faço a comida? Você vai se sentir melhor... – ela sugeriu, pegando as panelas no armário.  
O rapaz decidiu seguir o conselho. Após um longo banho, sentiu-se renovado e trocou a calça de moletom e a camiseta velha por um jeans e um suéter preto. Ao voltar para a cozinha, encontrou a mesa arrumada.  
- Já está quase pronto – avisou Shina.  
Ikki ficou observando-a atentamente enquanto cozinhava. A jovem estava muito sensual, usando um jeans bem justo e uma malha de lã vermelha que realçava os seios fartos. _"Dizem que as italianas são muito fogosas na cama..."_, pensou ele, maliciosamente.  
Enquanto preparava a comida, ela tentava distraí-lo com assuntos triviais. Podia imaginar o quanto o rapaz estava triste e carente, e por mais absurdo que aquilo fosse, não conseguia resistir à vontade de cuidar dele...  
Minutos depois, Shina serviu o prato que havia preparado e disse:  
- Espero que você goste de _penne _ao molho branco.  
Ao provar a massa, Ikki se surpreendeu. Estava deliciosa.  
- Quem diria... além de ótima advogada, você cozinha muito bem!  
- Dá pra enganar... – ela respondeu, com um sorriso irônico.  
- Já pode casar... – ele brincou.

A expressão dela mudou completamente, o que não passou despercebido para o rapaz.  
- Falei alguma besteira? – perguntou ele.  
- Não... é que o Shura vai se mudar para a Austrália daqui a três meses, e quer que eu vá com ele... – revelou Shina, um pouco desconfortável – Mas eu ainda estou em dúvida se devo aceitar. Não sei se eu gosto dele o suficiente pra me casar...  
A notícia abalou Ikki. Saber que ela estava pensando em se casar e mudar para tão longe o perturbou bem mais do que poderia imaginar.  
- Eu não tenho nada com isso, mas... se você tem dúvidas, não se case! – disse o rapaz, de um modo tão incisivo que a surpreendeu.  
- Por que está me dizendo isso?  
- Casamento é coisa séria. Eu acho que ninguém deveria se casar sem estar apaixonado... – explicou ele.  
- Esse negócio de paixão é muito relativo... – afirmou a jovem, sem encará-lo – O que importa é que eu e o Shura temos objetivos em comum! Ele é a pessoa certa pra mim...  
- Se você tem tanta certeza disso, por que ainda não aceitou o pedido? – perguntou Ikki, levemente sarcástico.  
Ela não soube o que responder. O rapaz prosseguiu:  
- Eu só me casaria novamente se estivesse muito apaixonado...  
O resto do jantar transcorreu em silêncio. Shina ficou pensando em tudo o que haviam conversado. Por mais que tentasse ignorar as opiniões dele, no fundo sabia que Ikki tinha razão. Se não amava Shura, por que se casaria com ele?

Quando terminaram de comer, o rapaz foi até o freezer e pegou um pote.  
- É sorvete de gengibre. Você quer? – ofereceu.  
- Eu nunca provei... – respondeu ela.  
- Sempre existe uma primeira vez... – disse ele, com um sorriso levemente insinuante.  
A jovem decidiu arriscar. Depois que ela provou uma colherada, Ikki perguntou:  
- Gostou?  
- É bom... é bem picante e um pouco adocicado ao mesmo tempo! – respondeu ela, apreciando o sabor. _"Exatamente como você...",_ pensou consigo mesma.  
Enquanto tomavam sorvete, o rapaz ficou refletindo sobre ambos. Shina havia aparecido inesperadamente em sua casa e melhorado seu humor de tal maneira que até tinha esquecido o quanto estava mal antes dela chegar. A única coisa que o aborrecia era lembrar que perderiam o contato depois do julgamento. A simples ideia de não vê-la mais o incomodava profundamente.  
- Já está tarde... – disse a advogada ao terminar o sorvete – Preciso ir para casa.  
Contrariado, Ikki a acompanhou até a sala. Queria muito que ela ficasse mais tempo, mas não tinha coragem de lhe pedir isso. Olhando diretamente em seus olhos, agradeceu:  
- Obrigado pelo jantar e pela companhia... você não imagina o quanto me ajudou hoje!  
- Fico feliz em saber... – ela respondeu, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos dos dele.  
Os dois continuaram se olhando durante alguns instantes. Shina sentiu seu coração acelerando como nunca... deveria ir embora imediatamente, mas uma estranha força a impedia de se mover. Quando as mãos de Ikki envolveram sua cintura, percebeu que era tarde demais.

Sem que dissessem uma única palavra, seus lábios se encontraram, quentes e ávidos. Beijaram-se ardentemente, deixando que o desejo reprimido explodisse com o mesmo ímpeto de um vulcão em erupção_.  
_O rapaz já não conseguia mais conter os próprios impulsos. Naquele instante, pouco lhe importava se ela namorava outro homem. Estava há dois anos sem tocar em uma mulher, e Shina havia lhe despertado sensações que há muito tempo jaziam adormecidas dentro dele. Sentia uma necessidade incontrolável de tocar em seu corpo, acariciar sua pele macia e desfrutar seu calor...  
A jovem se assustou ao perceber suas pernas trêmulas. Deveria interromper aquele beijo imediatamente, mas ela queria mais e mais... mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo era errado, não encontrava forças para afastar-se daqueles lábios de fogo. Desejava senti-los percorrendo seu corpo inteiro, incendiando-a completamente...  
Sem que ela reparasse, suas mãos haviam enlaçado o pescoço dele. Ikki a apertou ainda mais contra si, aprofundando o contato entre seus corpos. Quando percebeu o quanto ele estava excitado, Shina sentiu seu corpo arder em chamas. Por um momento, os dois tiveram vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ceder ao desejo insano que se apossara deles...  
Até que, inesperadamente, ela caiu em si e o empurrou.

Ambos estavam sem fôlego e completamente constrangidos. Não sabiam nem o que dizer um ao outro. Como explicar aquele instante de loucura?  
- Desculpe... eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça! – disse Ikki, sem encará-la.  
- É melhor eu ir embora... – respondeu a jovem friamente, pegando a bolsa que estava sobre o sofá – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Eu sou sua advogada, e estou praticamente noiva do Shura!  
- Eu sei. Foi um erro...  
- Eu te aviso quando tiver alguma novidade sobre o processo... – concluiu Shina, abrindo a porta para sair – Tchau!  
O rapaz ficou parado no meio da sala, censurando-se por seu gesto impensado. Jamais deveria ter caído na tentação de beijá-la! E se ela desistisse de ser sua advogada?  
_"Mesmo assim, foi muito bom..."_, pensou ele, com um sorriso malicioso. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria esquecer tão cedo das deliciosas sensações provocadas por aquele beijo arrebatador...

* * *

Shina entrou no elevador enquanto se recriminava por ter ido à casa do cliente. _"Como eu fui idiota! Não deveria ter me oferecido pra fazer jantar nenhum, e muito menos beijado o Ikki!"_, pensava ela, com raiva de si mesma.  
Sentiu-se péssima ao se lembrar de Shura. Como se já não tivesse motivos suficientes para se arrepender, ainda teria que lidar com o sentimento de culpa por ter traído o namorado!  
Saiu do prédio rapidamente e entrou em seu carro, estacionado a poucos metros dali. Durante o trajeto até sua casa, recordou-se dos momentos em que estivera nos braços de Ikki. Como ele conseguira fazer seu corpo pegar fogo com um simples beijo?  
Vários pensamentos contraditórios dominaram sua mente, aumentando ainda mais a sua angústia. Uma parte sua desejava ter continuado nos braços dele e se entregado à louca atração que o rapaz lhe despertava... no entanto, isso teria sido um enorme erro. Como o encararia no dia seguinte? Como poderia continuar sendo sua advogada se tivesse ido para a cama com ele?  
Havia assumido um compromisso profissional, e não deixaria que nada a desviasse de seu objetivo. Não podia correr o risco de estragar tudo por causa de uma atração momentânea. Além disso, tinha certeza de que Ikki só a beijara por carência...  
Assim que entrou em casa, a jovem tomou uma decisão muito importante. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o namorado.  
- Shura, eu preciso falar com você. Eu já tenho uma resposta...

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

Ikki passara o dia inteiro pensando no que acontecera entre ele e Shina. Ela lhe dissera para esquecer, mas era impossível ignorar o que estava sentindo. Sua inquietação era tão grande que precisava desabafar com alguém. Por isso, ligou para Shiryu.  
- Ontem eu fiz uma enorme besteira... – disse o rapaz de cabelos azulados.  
- O que foi?  
- Eu... beijei a Shina!  
- Beijou? Até que enfim, Ikki! – disse o amigo – Estava na cara que isso acabaria acontecendo...  
- Eu não devia ter feito isso! – afirmou Ikki, nervoso.  
- Por que não? Você tá a fim dela faz tempo!  
- A Shina é minha advogada, e está praticamente noiva de outro cara! E se ela desistir do meu processo?  
- Por acaso ela te bateu depois do beijo?  
- É óbvio que não!  
- Isso já é meio caminho andado... – ironizou Shiryu – Como ela reagiu? Ela correspondeu?  
- Correspondeu... mas depois, ela disse que a gente deveria esquecer o que tinha acontecido!  
- E você, o que fez?  
- Nada! O que você queria que eu fizesse?  
- Por Deus, Ikki! Você vai deixar por isso mesmo? Você tem que procurar a Shina e contar que está a fim dela! – aconselhou o rapaz de cabelos negros.  
- Você surtou, Shiryu? Ela vai me dar um fora e desistir da minha causa!  
- E se ela também estiver a fim de você? Afinal de contas, ela também te beijou...  
- Eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso! – confessou Ikki, perturbado – Ela me disse que está em dúvida se deve casar e mudar pra outro país porque não sabe se gosta o suficiente do namorado...  
- Mais uma razão pra você procurá-la, Ikki! Faça isso antes que seja tarde!  
- Você acha mesmo que a Shina trocaria o namorado bem-sucedido dela por mim? – ironizou o amigo.  
- Se ela estiver apaixonada, por que não? Você só vai saber se tentar!  
A sugestão de Shiryu fez o rapaz hesitar. Lá no fundo, tivera a impressão de que a jovem havia gostado daquele beijo tanto quanto ele... isso sem falar que ela tinha preparado seu jantar e se mostrara preocupada ao vê-lo deprimido.

Seguindo um impulso incontrolável, Ikki decidiu ir à casa da advogada naquela mesma noite. Precisava conversar com Shina e descobrir se ela também sentia algo por ele...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Que tal falarmos de você? – perguntou Tami, olhando-o de forma insinuante.  
Disfarçadamente, ela desviou seu olhar para Shunrey e sorriu ao perceber o quanto a outra jovem estava irritada com sua presença. Ainda que sua rival fosse mais bonita, Tami pretendia continuar provocando-a até que ela desistisse do rapaz.  
Shunrey se conteve, mas sua vontade era arrancar os cabelos tingidos de Tami. Como aquela garota podia ser tão oferecida e cara de pau? E como Shiryu tivera coragem de chamá-la para aquele encontro, que mais parecia um pesadelo?._

* * *

_Um terrível pressentimento apossou-se dela. Os dois estavam acompanhando os passos do rapaz sem que ele percebesse, e não pareciam bem-intencionados...  
__Impulsivamente, Shina atravessou a rua correndo enquanto gritava para o cliente:  
__- Ikki! ! Cuidado! !  
__Surpreso, ele virou-se para trás a fim de ver quem o havia chamado. Nesse momento,_ _um dos encapuzados mirou um revólver em sua direção e apertou o gatilho._

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Paulah: **Muito obrigada pelas duas reviews, Paulah! Eu fico muito feliz por vc dizer que passou a achar Ikki e Shina perfeitos depois de ler essas fics, mesmo vc amando Miro e Shina. Qto a terminar logo, ainda teremos alguns capítulos pela frente... e eu adoro deixar meus leitores curiosos, kkkkk... Que bom que vc acha minhas histórias lindas. Eu escrevo todas com muito carinho! E sobre o final, pode ficar trânquila: 99,9% das minhas fics tem final feliz XD Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Vc adora me deixar curiosa, né? Vou responder em tópicos tmb:  
1- Kkkkkk... não sei pq, mas achei que esses conselhos para o Shura estão cheios de segundas intenções XD  
2- Convenhamos que é uma ótima desculpa!  
3- Argh mesmo, já provei e detestei!  
4- Ela precisa de um bom psiquiatra ou de uma "consulta" com a Dra. Nina, kkkkk...  
5- Maemi é fofa mesmo, mas daí a vc dizer que é sua preferida... fico pasma! Pensei que vc preferisse o Ikki ou o Shura.  
6- Concordo com vc, mas algo me diz que a Tami tmb vai atrapalhar os dois XD  
7- Será? Veremos no próximo capítulo...  
8- Gostou?  
Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Quanto tempo, Nicky! Vc não imagina o qto eu fiquei feliz por vc ter aparecido por aqui! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic. Eu acho contabilidade uma profissão super importante. Tem que ser muito "fera" em exatas (o oposto de mim). Esse comentário do Shiryu foi apenas uma ironia dele XD Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic. Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Luiza Vicari: **Obrigada pela review, Luiza! De fato, a Maemi está ajudando a aproximar o pai dela da Shina (os dois vivem usando a menina como pretexto pra se verem, já reparou?). Eu tmb acho que eles ficam muito fofos juntos, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Cristinaangelolima: **Nem acreditei que vc voltou, Cristina! Fiquei super feliz, pq fazia tempo que vc não aparecia. E que bom que vc gostou da fic! Eu sempre me revoltei com esse assunto (crimes no trânsito), e me inspirei em um caso real para escrever. A história não é exatamente igual, mas o responsável tmb é filho de um cara muito poderoso. Que bom que vc gostou da Shina como advogada. Mas apesar da tal elegância e sofisticação que vc citou, ela tem sangue quente, kkkkk... vc viu o chilique que ela deu qdo viu os pneus furados, né?  
Tomara que vc e os outros leitores tenham gostado do beijo. Qto a primeira vez deles, ainda é cedo pra falar XD Eu tmb acho que o Ikki está mais irresístivel do que nunca, não só por ser um pai dedicado, mas tmb pq está mais "romântico", embora tenha seus momentos de revolta e sarcasmo.  
Eu escolhi Shiryu e Shunrey pq fazia muito tempo que não escrevia com eles. Qto a Maemi, vc captou a personalidade dela com perfeição. Realmente, o fato dela ter perdido a mãe e seu pai ter ficado tão abalado com isso contribuem para que ela seja um tanto qto sem limites, hehehe... mesmo assim, ela é muito fofa! E dá pra perceber que é uma menina bem carente, pq já se apegou muito à Shina.  
A Tami é uma garota "sem sal", e o pior, uma chata de galocha! No próximo capítulo, ela vai infernizar Shiryu e Shunrey, kkkkk... Adorei saber que vc ficou imaginando o que irá rolar na fic, hehehe... Só espero não decepcionar vc e os outros leitores XD  
Muitíssimo obrigada pela mega review! Adoro qdo os leitores comentam os acontecimentos tão detalhadamente, e as suas reviews são maravilhosas de ler! Bjs!

**Yasmin: **Pois é, Yasmin, o Shiryu deveria ter mais autoconfiança. Vamos ver se agora ele reage, né? Qto ao Shura, será que a Shina vai aceitar o pedido dele? Eu tmb adoro a Maemi. A Tami precisa mesmo de um corretivo, mas quem sabe isso ocorra de uma forma menos violenta? kkkkkk... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Luazinha: **A Shina deve ter feito uma cara muito engraçada na hora que a Maemi falou do irmãozinho, kkkkk... Coitado do Shura, se ele soubesse o que a Shina aprontou nesse capítulo... O que vc achou do beijo? O Shiryu tá realmente vacilando, mas quem sabe agora que leu esse livro ele fica mais "espertinho", hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários (atualizados em 24/03):**

_Gostaria de agradecer à Dra. Nina pelo maravilhoso presente de aniversário! Adorei! Como sempre, vc escreveu uma história linda (e o melhor de tudo, com Marin e Aioria!). Pra quem não leu ainda, o nome da fic é **Senza Rizerva**. Eu super recomendo!  
__  
Também agradeço por todas as reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior (e neste daqui tmb). Continuem comentando a fic, please? Estou passando por uma fase meio difícil e preciso do incentivo de vcs pra continuar a fic..._

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Quando abriu a porta, Shunrey disse:  
- Oi, Ikki! A Shina saiu, mas não deve demorar. Você pode esperar por ela se quiser...  
- Se não for incomodar... – respondeu ele.  
- De forma alguma, fique à vontade... – disse a garota, enquanto ia buscar algo para oferecer ao visitante.  
Ikki sentou-se no sofá e ficou admirando a sala, que havia sido decorada com móveis caros e objetos sofisticados. Bem diferente de sua própria casa...  
"_Como a Shina vai reagir quando eu disser que estou interessado nela?", _refletia ele, apreensivo. Não seria muita ousadia de sua parte pedir a jovem para que rompesse com o namorado e lhe desse uma chance?  
No entanto, suas expectativas aumentavam sempre que se recordava da noite anterior. Naqueles breves instantes em que a tivera nos braços, ela havia se entregado completamente ao beijo... _"Tenho quase certeza de que ela também me quer..."_, pensou o rapaz, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Alguns minutos depois, Shina entrou no apartamento. Porém, ela estava acompanhada...  
- Ikki! – surpreendeu-se a advogada ao vê-lo – O que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Shura olhou para o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos. Já deixara claro para Shina que não queria mais que ela o encontrasse fora do escritório. Por que aquele sujeito tivera a audácia de ir até a casa dela?  
- A menos que seja algo muito urgente, você só deveria procurá-la no trabalho dela! – disse ele, num tom hostil.  
Vendo-os juntos, Ikki concluiu que fora uma péssima ideia ir até lá. Encarando o namorado da jovem, ele respondeu com frieza:  
- Pelo visto, cheguei numa hora imprópria. Eu já vou indo...  
Ele se levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção à porta, até que Shina disse:  
- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. O quê você queria falar comigo?  
- Não era nada importante... – desconversou o rapaz de cabelos azulados – Eu posso te ligar numa outra hora...  
Para sua decepção, Shura fez um anúncio inesperado:  
- Você teve sorte de contratá-la a tempo de participar do julgamento. Em breve, nós vamos nos casar e mudaremos para outro país!  
Mesmo abalado com a notícia, Ikki se esforçou para disfarçar seu desagrado.  
- Parabéns pelo casamento – disse ele, olhando diretamente para Shina. Ela parecia constrangida com a situação, mas não disse nada.  
- Obrigado – respondeu Shura, com um sorriso de triunfo – A Shina comentou que você trabalha em uma agência de viagens... talvez você possa nos vender um pacote para a nossa lua de mel!  
Ikki se enfureceu. Como aquele idiota tinha o descaramento de tratá-lo com tanta arrogância? Sua vontade era socá-lo, ou então contar que havia beijado sua noiva no dia anterior. No entanto, ele não podia se rebaixar a esse ponto...  
- Claro... sua noiva tem o telefone do meu trabalho... – respondeu o rapaz, cinicamente.  
Em seguida, ele se despediu e saiu rapidamente do apartamento.

Furioso, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do térreo. Uma explosiva combinação de raiva, ciúme e orgulho ferido se apossara dele...  
Como Shina podia ser tão insensível para ter aceitado o pedido de casamento depois de assumir que não amava o noivo? E o pior: depois de tê-lo beijado na noite anterior?  
_"Ela só se importa com status... só vai casar porque esse cara é do 'nível' dela e tem uma carreira de sucesso!",_ pensava ele, remoendo-se de raiva. _"Mas se ela quer ficar com ele, que fique, porque eu não a quero mais!"  
_Quando estava saindo do prédio, um homem alto e forte esbarrou nele sem querer. Foi o suficiente para que sua ira explodisse com força total.  
- Por que não olha por onde anda, idiota? – gritou Ikki, descontrolado.  
- Vai se f..., seu babaca! – respondeu o desconhecido, igualmente irritado.  
Ikki estava tão fora de si que quase esmurrou o outro rapaz. Mas antes que o fizesse, o desconhecido entrou rapidamente no prédio. _"Eu ia descontar nesse cara todo o ódio que eu estou daquele imbecil do noivo da Shina...",_ refletiu ele, tremendo de raiva.  
Pouco depois, o rapaz entrou em seu carro e foi para casa. Durante o trajeto procurou se acalmar, mas sua revolta era tão grande que até pensou em dispensar os serviços da advogada, só para não ter mais que encontrá-la. No entanto, esta seria uma atitude muito infantil de sua parte...  
_"Eu já sabia que ela era comprometida... além disso, eu a contratei para cuidar do meu processo, e não para namorar comigo!"_, refletiu Ikki, tentando se convencer.

Estava decidido a evitar ao máximo encontrá-la pessoalmente. Seria muito difícil ter que vê-la novamente e fingir que nada havia acontecido entre eles. Agora que o julgamento fora marcado, faltava pouco tempo para se afastar de Shina. Quando tudo terminasse, ele nunca mais a veria...

* * *

Depois que Ikki foi embora, Shina encarou o noivo com irritação e perguntou:  
- Por que você tinha que falar do casamento, hein? E ainda perguntou sobre a viagem da lua de mel!  
- Qual o problema? Eu só queria que ele se tocasse que você é minha... – respondeu Shura, aproximando-se para beijá-la.  
Porém, a jovem o repeliu.  
- Eu não sou um objeto pra pertencer a alguém, Shura! – gritou ela, irritada.  
- Eu me expressei mal! Só quis dizer que você é minha noiva, e que ele tem que ficar longe de você! – explicou o rapaz.  
Ainda alterada, Shina respondeu:  
- É melhor você ir embora! Eu tive um dia cheio, estou cansada e preciso dormir...  
Querendo evitar uma discussão maior, Shura a obedeceu. Depois que o noivo saiu, ela se trancou em seu quarto e ficou pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Seria impressão sua, ou Ikki havia se aborrecido quando Shura contara sobre o casamento?  
"_O quê será que o Ikki queria comigo?",_ perguntou-se ela, apreensiva. _"Será que ele queria falar sobre o processo, ou... sobre ontem?"_.  
Embora estivesse cheia de dúvidas, achou melhor não ligar para o rapaz. Se fosse algo importante, ele a procuraria novamente.  
"_Quanto menos a gente se encontrar, melhor... vou me casar com o Shura, e não posso me arriscar a cair em tentação outra vez..."_, decidiu.

**No dia seguinte...**

Após levar um fora de Ikki e flagrá-lo ao lado de Shina, Tami estava empenhada em encontrar um novo amor_. "De preferência, alguém que não tenha uma filha pentelha pra encher meu saco!"_, decidira ela.  
Depois de tingir os cabelos de loiro, a garota decidiu ir ao shopping com o objetivo de comprar roupas novas para mudar o visual e investir em uma nova conquista. Arrependia-se profundamente por não ter feito isso antes. _"Quem sabe o Ikki teria se interessado por mim..."_, pensava ela, amargurada. Tinha certeza de que o rapaz ficara atraído por Shina porque a advogada era muito mais bonita do que ela, além de ter um corpo perfeito. Cada vez que se recordava dos dois juntos, mordia-se de inveja.  
Inesperadamente, avistou Shiryu perto de uma escada rolante. _"Hum... eu sempre achei esse cara um gato!"_, pensou Tami, com um sorriso malicioso. Como quem não queria nada, decidiu aproximar-se dele.  
- Oi Shiryu! Quanto tempo! – disse ela, num tom falsamente amável.  
- Oi Tami – cumprimentou ele.  
- Gostou do meu novo visual? – perguntou ela, jogando os cabelos.  
Embora o rapaz achasse que Tami não combinava em nada com aquele tom de loiro, optou por ser educado:  
- Sim, você ficou bem diferente...  
Ele estava bastante ansioso, esperando Shunrey para o encontro que haviam combinado dias atrás. Como não sabia de nada, Tami começou a jogar charme para cima do amigo de Ikki:  
- Sabe que eu sempre te achei muito inteligente? – disse ela, com um olhar sedutor – E muito interessante também...  
- É mesmo? – perguntou Shiryu, totalmente constrangido – Mas você não gostava do Ikki?  
- Seu amigo é passado pra mim! – afirmou a garota, aproximando-se ainda mais dele – A partir de agora, só vou gostar de quem me der valor!  
Após ouvir a indireta, o rapaz não teve coragem de avisar que estava esperando alguém. Afinal, Tami já tinha levado um fora de seu amigo. Seria indelicado de sua parte dispensá-la... no fundo, ele sentia muita pena daquela jovem.

Nesse exato momento, Shunrey os avistou juntos. A garota fechou o semblante, enquanto uma onda de ciúmes a invadia. Os dois pareciam muito "íntimos"... no entanto, ela não podia reclamar de nada, já que Shiryu não era seu namorado.  
- Shunrey! – chamou o rapaz, feliz por vê-la.  
- Oi, Shiryu – respondeu ela friamente.  
- Você se lembra da Tami? – perguntou ele.  
- Como vai? – perguntou a outra garota, com um sorriso amarelo.  
Tentando esconder sua decepção, Shunrey respondeu:  
- Bem, e você?  
Tami esforçou-se para fingir simpatia, mas por dentro estava muito irritada. _"Não bastasse a irmã ter roubado o Ikki de mim, agora essa songa monga aparece pra me atrapalhar!"_, pensou.  
Porém, ela não estava disposta a desistir tão facilmente.  
- Aquele restaurante ali tem um sashimi dos deuses! – comentou a jovem, indicando o local – O que acham de jantarmos lá? – sugeriu, com um sorriso "inocente".  
- Hã... pode ser... – respondeu Shiryu, totalmente sem graça.  
A resposta dele decepcionou ainda mais Shunrey. Ele a convidara para saírem juntos, mas não avisara que levaria aquela garota inconveniente a tiracolo... _"O quê ele pretende com isso? Por que me ligou se já tinha outra companhia?"_, perguntou-se ela, enciumada.  
Sua vontade era sair correndo dali, mas se o fizesse estaria entregando o rapaz de bandeja para Tami. Por isso, resolveu manter o autocontrole.

Os três entraram no restaurante e escolheram uma mesa. Enquanto aguardavam seus pedidos, Tami falava sem parar sobre si mesma. Shunrey permaneceu em silêncio, mal conseguindo disfarçar sua contrariedade. Por sua vez, Shiryu sentia-se envergonhado pela situação, mas não tinha coragem para colocar Tami em seu devido lugar. _"Mais tarde eu me explico com a Shunrey..."_, decidiu ele.  
- E a sua irmã, como vai? – perguntou Tami, com um sorriso falso.  
- Está ótima. Ela e o noivo vão se casar em breve – respondeu Shunrey, de modo frio.  
- É mesmo? – espantou-se a outra jovem – Esse noivo deve ser muito liberal... anteontem, eu a vi saindo do prédio do Ikki às nove e meia da noite... – comentou, num tom venenoso.  
- Eles estavam conversando sobre o processo! – disse a garota de cabelos negros, aborrecida com a insinuação maldosa.  
- Posso imaginar... – provocou Tami.  
- Err... vamos mudar de assunto? – sugeriu Shiryu, constrangido com o rumo da conversa.  
- Que tal falarmos de você? – perguntou Tami, olhando-o de forma insinuante.  
Disfarçadamente, a jovem desviou seu olhar para Shunrey e sorriu ao perceber o quanto ela estava irritada com sua presença. Ainda que sua rival fosse mais bonita, pretendia continuar provocando-a até que ela desistisse do rapaz.  
Shunrey se conteve, mas sua vontade era arrancar os cabelos tingidos de Tami. Como aquela garota podia ser tão oferecida e cara de pau? E como Shiryu tivera coragem de chamá-la para aquele encontro, que mais parecia um pesadelo? _"Vai ver ele gosta de mulheres como ela, vulgares e mal-educadas... será que ele me convidou pra sair com a intenção de provocar ciúmes nessa fulana?"_, pensava ela, ressentida. Talvez o rapaz quisesse conquistar Tami, agora que ela desistira de Ikki...  
Assim que o jantar terminou, a garota de cabelos negros não suportou mais. Com um semblante abatido, levantou-se da cadeira e disse:  
- Eu preciso ir agora. Vou ter uma prova muito difícil na segunda e preciso estudar. Tchau!  
Sem olhar para trás, Shunrey saiu rapidamente do restaurante, deixando Shiryu perplexo com sua atitude.

Tami sorriu, sentindo-se vitoriosa com a desistência da rival. Porém, para sua decepção, o rapaz saiu correndo atrás de Shunrey.  
- Shiryu! Você vai me largar aqui sozinha? – gritou a outra jovem, furiosa.  
Sem se importar com o escândalo, Shiryu continuou perseguindo Shunrey, que já estava longe. Quando finalmente a alcançou, a garota olhou para ele com raiva.  
- O quê você quer, Shiryu? Pensei que preferisse ficar sozinho com sua "amiga"! – disse ela, ressentida.  
- Não, Shunrey... a Tami apareceu e ficou me assediando, mas eu não quero nada com ela! – explicou o rapaz, constrangido – Eu fiquei com pena de mandá-la passear porque o Ikki deu um fora nela, e...  
- Mas você não teve pena de me obrigar a engolir a presença dela, não é? – perguntou Shunrey, visivelmente enciumada.  
Uma grande alegria tomou conta de Shiryu quando ele percebeu os ciúmes dela. Mesmo assim, tentou se explicar:  
- Por favor, me desculpe! Eu não quis te magoar! Foi uma infeliz coincidência ter encontrado a Tami aqui no shopping!  
- Não sei, Shiryu... talvez você devesse dar uma chance pra essa tal de Tami, já que vocês parecem ter tanta intimidade um com o outro!  
- Eu não quero nada com ela! Eu quero você, Shunrey! – confessou ele, abraçando-a.  
A garota corou intensamente. Não esperava que Shiryu agisse de um modo tão impulsivo, já que ele sempre fora tão controlado e tímido.  
O rapaz olhou para ela e sorriu. Sem hesitar, beijou-a apaixonadamente. Embora estivesse totalmente desconcertada com aquele gesto inesperado, Shunrey acabou cedendo e correspondeu ao beijo até que ambos perdessem o fôlego.  
Quando se afastaram, ele confessou:  
- Eu não sou bom com essas coisas, mas preciso dizer: eu me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro instante em que eu te vi!  
Emocionada, a garota sorriu e disse:  
- Eu também, Shiryu!

Os dois se beijaram novamente, enquanto Tami assistia à cena de longe com cara de tacho. _"Depois dessa, é melhor virar lésbica ou entrar pra um convento!"_, concluiu ela, inconformada.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Ikki...**

O rapaz estava no quarto de Maemi, contando a história da Bela Adormecida para a filha. Quando terminou de ler, a menina perguntou:  
- Papai, por que é sempre o príncipe quem salva a princesa? Por que não pode ser ao contrário?  
- Sei lá, Maemi. Você tá me saindo uma mini feminista, hein?  
- O que é "feminista"?  
- Deixa pra lá. Agora é hora de dormir, mocinha! – disse ele, querendo encerrar a conversa.  
- Papai, e a tia Shina? Eu queria ir na casa dela de novo! – disse Maemi.  
- Vai ser muito difícil você voltar lá... ela vai se casar e morar em outro país... – contou Ikki, com um semblante aborrecido.  
- Ah, não! Você não pode deixar, papai! – disse a menina, desapontada.  
- Eu não posso fazer nada! A vida é dela, Maemi...  
- Mas a tia Shina tem que casar com você! – insistiu a filha – Por que você não dá umas flores pra ela? Eu vi isso num filme! O mocinho conquistou a mocinha e eles foram felizes para sempre!  
- Na vida real, as coisas são bem mais complicadas do que nos filmes...  
- Mas você não gosta dela? – perguntou Maemi.

Ikki ficou sem palavras. Nunca imaginara que uma criança de seis anos pudesse deixá-lo tão desconcertado com uma simples pergunta.  
- Gosto, mas só como amiga... – respondeu, por fim.  
- Mas ontem eu ouvi você falando pro tio Shiryu que beijou ela. Foi na boca?  
- Maemi! Isso não é assunto de criança! – repreendeu o rapaz, constrangido.  
- Só os namorados se beijam na boca... – afirmou a menina, de modo inocente.  
- É muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros, sabia? Eu devia te deixar de castigo!  
- Mas eu ouvi sem querer! – defendeu-se Maemi.  
- Dessa vez passa... mas você vai prometer que não vai falar isso pra ninguém! Entendeu? – perguntou Ikki.  
- Tá bom...  
- Agora durma. Boa noite!  
- Papai...  
- O quê foi agora?  
- Eu posso ligar pra tia Shina amanhã? Eu tenho saudades dela...  
Diante daquele pedido, o rapaz se comoveu.  
- Você gosta muito dela, não é?  
- Gosto. Quando eu apaguei as velas do meu bolo de aniversário, eu desejei que ela fosse a minha nova mãe... – revelou a menina.  
Involuntariamente, Ikki sentiu um nó na garganta.  
- Nem tudo é como a gente quer, gatinha... – respondeu ele, antes de dar um beijo na testa da filha.

Depois que saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, o rapaz desabafou sua frustração com um violento soco na parede. _"Droga! Por que ela tinha que aparecer na minha vida?"_, pensou ele, recordando-se do beijo que trocara com Shina.

**Duas semanas depois...**

Ikki não havia mais se encontrado com sua advogada durante as duas últimas semanas. Naquela tarde, Shina pedira ao cliente para que fosse ao escritório a fim de atualizá-lo a respeito do processo. Ele permaneceu calado a maior parte do tempo, com um semblante sério e mal-humorado. Quando ela terminou de falar, Ikki perguntou friamente:  
- É só isso? Eu preciso ir.  
Tentando aliviar a tensão que havia entre ambos, a jovem comentou:  
- Eu fiquei feliz quando a Shunrey me contou que estava namorando o Shiryu. Os dois combinam muito!  
- Assim como você e o seu noivo... – respondeu ele, sarcástico.  
Um pouco envergonhada, Shina disse:  
- Ikki... sobre aquele dia na minha casa, eu... peço desculpas pelo comportamento do Shura...  
- Qual o problema? Ele só contou que vocês iam se casar. A propósito, se quiserem eu posso indicar um ótimo pacote para sua lua de mel... – afirmou o rapaz, num tom carregado de cinismo.  
Ao vê-lo ir embora, a jovem ficou angustiada. Não podia mais negar para si mesma o quanto sentia sua falta. Desde que o beijara, não havia passado um único dia sem se recordar daquela noite na casa dele. Desejara inúmeras vezes ir atrás de Ikki e reviver aquele momento... no entanto, ela não tinha coragem de assumir esses sentimentos nem para si mesma.  
Subitamente, reparou que o cliente havia esquecido o celular em cima da escrivaninha. _"Preciso devolvê-lo... ele não deve estar longe...", _pensou.  
Entrou no elevador, desceu até o térreo e saiu correndo do prédio, na esperança de alcançá-lo na rua. Pela maneira fria como ele a havia tratado, percebera que o rapaz estava ressentido com ela. _"Talvez possamos conversar sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós..."_, refletiu Shina.  
Ikki havia atravessado a rua, que se encontrava praticamente deserta, e já estava quase virando a esquina. Ela resolveu correr mais para alcançá-lo, quando percebeu que o cliente estava sendo seguido por dois homens encapuzados.  
"_Quem são aqueles caras atrás do Ikki?"_, pensou a advogada, apreensiva.

Um terrível pressentimento apossou-se dela. Os dois estavam acompanhando os passos do rapaz sem que ele percebesse, e não pareciam bem-intencionados...  
Impulsivamente, Shina atravessou a rua correndo enquanto gritava para o cliente:  
- Ikki! ! Cuidado! !  
Surpreso, ele virou-se para trás a fim de ver quem o havia chamado. Nesse momento, um dos encapuzados mirou um revolver em sua direção e apertou o gatilho.  
Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos. A jovem empurrou Ikki, que caiu no chão. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu se desviar a tempo e foi atingida pelo disparo. Lentamente, seu corpo desabou sobre a calçada.  
- Shinaaa! ! – gritou o rapaz, desesperado.  
Quando a tomou em seus braços, ele entrou em pânico ao perceber que a blusa dela estava cheia de sangue.  
- Ikki... – sussurrou ela, segundos antes de perder os sentidos.  
- Shina! Reaja, por favor! – pediu Ikki, apavorado. Vendo que ela permanecia inconsciente, gritou – Alguém chame uma ambulância!  
Vários curiosos começaram a se aproximar do local, enquanto o resgate era chamado. Os encapuzados aproveitaram a confusão para fugirem antes que a polícia chegasse.

Enquanto aguardava pelo resgate, Ikki tentava compreender o que havia acontecido. Quem havia feito aquilo com Shina? Por que alguém atirara contra ela? Ou será que...  
"_Aquele tiro... era pra mim!"_, concluiu ele, ao se recordar do que a advogada havia gritado antes do disparo.  
"_Por que ela fez isso? Por que arriscou a vida por mim?"_, perguntava-se, inconformado. _"E se ela morrer? Não vou aguentar passar por isso de novo..."_, pensou o rapaz, contemplando a jovem desmaiada em seus braços.  
Inevitavelmente, recordou-se da ligação que recebera dois anos atrás naquela fria manhã de outubro, quando descobrira que havia perdido a esposa que tanto amava. Ele só encontrara forças para seguir vivendo por causa da filha e do apoio dos amigos. Agora que as feridas pareciam estar cicatrizadas e seu coração começava a se abrir para um novo amor... o pesadelo voltava a se repetir outra vez!  
Depois de alguns minutos que lhe pareceram intermináveis, uma ambulância chegou ao local e prestou os primeiros-socorros antes de levar Shina para o hospital mais próximo. Ikki exigiu acompanhar o resgate, e chegou a mentir que ela era sua mulher para que o deixassem ir junto.  
Ele ficou ainda mais apreensivo ao vê-la deitada na maca e com uma máscara de oxigênio cobrindo seu rosto. Naquele momento, não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos.

"_Você não pode morrer... eu preciso saber por que você me salvou! E você precisa saber que eu... que eu me apaixonei por você!"_, refletiu o rapaz, enquanto acariciava as mãos dela.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Os dois se entreolharam com ódio.  
__- Se ela morrer, a culpa será sua! – acusou Shura, afastando-se.  
__Depois que ele saiu, Ikki foi se sentar no sofá acompanhado por Shiryu.  
__- O pior é que ele tem razão... se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, eu não vou me perdoar nunca! – afirmou o rapaz, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos._

* * *

_Jamais imaginara arriscar a própria vida por ninguém, mas não tivera nenhuma dúvida __em fazê-lo ao ver Ikki em perigo_. No momento em que se vira ameaçada de perdê-lo para sempre, finalmente enxergou algo que vinha tentando ignorar nas últimas semanas:  
_Estava apaixonada por ele. Completa e perdidamente..._

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Annabella C:** Muito obrigada pela review, Annabella! Eu concordo com vc, o Ikki está uma "coisa" mesmo (dá até vontade de morder, kkkkk...). Nesse capítulo a Maemi tentou novamente bancar o cupido, mas não deu muito certo, tadinha! A Tami até atrapalhou Shi/Shu, mas no fim se deu mal (bem feito, kkkkk...). Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da fic! Bjs!

**DiLuaa: **Adorei as reviews em dose dupla, DiLuaa! Mas não precisa se desculpar pela demora XD Eu achei muito engraçado vc se referir a Ikki/Shina como "casal veneno", rsrsrsrsr... Pois é, o Shura forçou uma barra, mas isso é compreensível na situação dele. Qto a Shina ter dúvidas sobre o relacionamento com o Shura, acho que agora as dúvidas terminaram XD Vc já é a segunda leitora a dizer que a Maemi é sua personagem preferida, rsrsrsrs... ela se superou nesse capítulo, não acha? Que bom que vc gostou do beijo! O Ikki foi obrigado a desistir por força das circunstâncias, mas tudo pode mudar depois desse atentado, né? E até que enfim ShiShu desencantaram, kkkkk... Muito obrigada pelos comentários (e tmb pela assessoria jurídica)! Bjs!

**Paulah:** Obrigada pela review, Paulah! Espero que vc tenha gostado deste novo capítulo. Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Obrigada pela review, minha beta preferida! Vamos aos comentários:  
1- No caso da Shina, eu diria: o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver XD 2- Discordo! A June já mostrou seu lado surtada em Dreams e Um motivo para viver. E sempre é bom ter um personagem que ajuda os outros a enxergarem o óbvio, kkkkk... 3- Até aqui, o Shura tá levando vantagem. Mas esse atentado pode mudar tudo *suspense mode on* 4- É um best-seller escrito por uma famosa psicóloga, a Dra. Nina. Já ouviu falar? Kkkkkkk... 5- A Shu tá certa: no fundo, a Shina queria era agradar o pai da Maemi, rsrsrsrs... 6- Vc podia fazer uma terapia com o Shura, que tal? Eu sinto falta das suas consultas hilárias! 7- Que bom que vc gostou do beijo! A intenção era essa mesma XD Bjs!

**Luazinha:** Eu adorei seus comentários, Luazinha! A Shu não chegou a espancar a Tami como vc sugeriu, mas a bruxa ficou se roendo de raiva, kkkkk... Qto ao tiro, na verdade a vítima foi a Shina! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do beijo. Eles ainda não se pegaram, mas qdo isso acontecer, será um momento muito especial. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Miss Kinney:** Muito obrigada pela review, Miss Kinney! Adorei saber que vc achou o capítulo emocionante. Espero que vc tmb tenha gostado desse, que teve direito até a um atentado onde a Shina foi baleada. Eu adoro criar suspenses no fim do capítulo pq eles deixam a história mais intrigante, kkkkk... Qto a Tami, ela até tentou, mas não conseguiu tirar o Shiryu da Shunrey. Fiquei particularmente feliz por vc dizer que está torcendo pra Ikki e Shina ficarem juntos, embora vc prefira ela com o Shura (eu gosto dele, mas prefiro o Ikki). A Shina decidiu casar, mas será que ela vai mesmo depois de levar esse tiro pra salvar o Ikki? Aguardem o próximo capítulo, hehehe... Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentários:**

_Oi pessoal_

_Eu ando numa fase meio complicada e sem tempo para me dedicar à fic. Por isso, é bem provável que o próximo capítulo demore bastante para ser postado.  
Peço a compreensão de vcs, e espero que continuem acompanhando (e comentando) a fic..__._

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

**No hospital...**

Sentado no sofá da sala de espera, Ikki permanecia apreensivo pela falta de noticias. Tudo o que sabia era que Shina seria operada para a remoção da bala que a atingira. Ele nem sequer havia reparado que o sangue da jovem manchara completamente a sua camisa.  
"_Eu não devia ter tratado ela daquele jeito..."_, torturava-se o rapaz, recordando-se de sua última conversa com Shina. Se pudesse prever o que aconteceria, teria engolido seu orgulho e assumido o que sentia por ela, mesmo se arriscando a levar um fora. Daria tudo para fazer o tempo voltar atrás e ter a chance de tomá-la em seus braços outra vez... "_Só espero que não seja tarde demais...", _pensava ele, angustiado com a possibilidade de perdê-la.  
Ikki só se acalmou um pouco quando viu Shiryu entrando na sala. Precisava muito de um ombro amigo naquele momento tão difícil.  
- Que loucura foi essa, Ikki? – perguntou o amigo, preocupado – Quem atirou na Shina, e por quê?  
- O alvo era eu, Shiryu! Ela tentou me proteger e acabou sendo baleada! – revelou o outro rapaz, inconformado.  
Nesse exato momento, os dois perceberam que Shura acabara de entrar na sala e escutara a conversa. O noivo de Shina ficou possesso.  
- Que história é essa? – perguntou ele, num tom colérico – Você disse que a Shina levou o tiro pra salvar a sua vida?  
O rapaz de cabelos azulados não se deixou intimidar. Ainda que Shura tivesse todas as razões para ficar enciumado, não permitiria que ele o interpelasse daquela forma agressiva.  
- Eu não tive como impedir! – respondeu ele, irritado – Quando eu vi, ela já estava ferida!  
- E por que ela faria uma coisa dessas por você? – insistiu o noivo da jovem, quase avançando para cima de Ikki – Vocês estão tendo um caso?  
- Não! – negou o outro – Mas se a Shina não fosse sua noiva, eu já teria pedido uma chance pra ela há muito tempo!  
- Ikki! – censurou Shiryu.  
- Seu... – disse Shura, cerrando os punhos.  
Ele estava a ponto de socar Ikki quando uma enfermeira se aproximou de ambos e os advertiu:  
- Respeitem o hospital! Se quiserem brigar, façam isso lá fora!  
Os dois se entreolharam com ódio.  
- Se ela morrer, a culpa será sua! – acusou Shura, afastando-se.

Assim que ele saiu, Ikki foi se sentar no sofá, acompanhado por Shiryu.  
- O pior é que ele tem razão... se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, eu não vou me perdoar nunca! – afirmou o rapaz, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.  
- Calma! Ela vai se salvar! – disse o amigo, querendo confortá-lo.  
Pouco depois, Shunrey chegou ao hospital. Estava aflita, e só encontrou um pouco de tranquilidade nos braços do namorado.  
- Não entendo como a Shina foi capaz de uma coisa dessas... – comentou a garota, após saber os detalhes do atentado.  
- Eu acho que só existe uma explicação... ela está apaixonada pelo Ikki! – respondeu Shiryu.  
- Será? Mas então, por que ela aceitou casar com o Shura? – perguntou Shunrey.  
- Não sei. A única que pode responder isso é a própria Shina...

* * *

Ainda sob o efeito da anestesia, Shina abriu os olhos.  
Nos primeiros instantes, não conseguiu identificar o lugar onde estava. Sua última lembrança era a expressão aflita de Ikki quando ele a tomara em seus braços após o tiro.  
Não demorou a perceber que estava deitada em uma cama de hospital. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu uma dor aguda em seu braço esquerdo, que estava imobilizado. Por muito pouco, a bala não atingira seu coração...  
Jamais imaginara arriscar a própria vida por ninguém, mas não tivera nenhuma dúvida em fazê-lo ao ver Ikki em perigo. No momento em que se vira ameaçada de perdê-lo para sempre, finalmente enxergou algo que vinha tentando ignorar nas últimas semanas:  
Estava apaixonada por ele. Completa e perdidamente...

Agora, todas aquelas sensações estranhas começavam a fazer sentido: coração disparado, tremor nas pernas, ansiedade excessiva...  
Paixão...  
Fizera de tudo para fugir daquele sentimento que tanto a assustava, a ponto de ter aceitado se casar com Shura... no entanto, ela não imaginava que o destino a obrigaria a assumir seu verdadeiro amor.  
Depois daquele incidente, a jovem finalmente entendera o sentido exato das palavras que Ikki lhe dissera uma vez: _"Quando você ama alguém, deixa de ser um sacrifício... é uma prova de amor...".  
_Não considerava seu ato um sacrifício, mas sim como um gesto de amor. E, ainda que ele não sentisse o mesmo por ela, não se arrependia...

* * *

Após uma longa espera, um médico apareceu na sala para informar o estado de saúde de Shina:  
- A paciente foi operada e está fora de perigo. A bala atingiu o braço esquerdo e provocou uma grave hemorragia. Como perdeu muito sangue, ela terá que ficar internada durante alguns dias...  
A notícia trouxe alívio para todos. Shunrey aproveitou para perguntar:  
- Eu posso ver minha irmã, doutor?  
- Ela ainda está se recuperando da cirurgia, mas poderão visitá-la mais tarde – respondeu o médico.  
- Eu quero vê-la assim que liberarem as visitas... – afirmou Ikki.  
Diante daquele comentário, Shura reagiu com ira.  
- Fique longe dela! Já não basta ter provocado tudo isso? – gritou ele – Você nem sequer deveria estar aqui!  
- O Ikki não teve culpa, Shura! – disse Shunrey, tentando acalmar o noivo da irmã.  
- Como não teve culpa?! Ele mesmo assume que era o alvo do atirador! – respondeu o rapaz, enfurecido – Aliás, a Shina terá que me explicar porque fez isso!  
- Por que você não deixa sua noiva em paz? Ela acabou de ser operada! – retrucou Ikki.  
- Não se meta! Você já provocou problemas demais pra ela! – disse Shura, mal contendo sua fúria – Pode ir tratando de arrumar outro advogado, porque ela vai desistir da sua causa!  
Em seguida, ele se afastou rapidamente, indo em direção aos jardins do hospital. Precisava esfriar a cabeça antes de conversar com a noiva. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia engolir aquela história de que ela tinha sido baleada para salvar aquele sujeito... _"Por que a Shina arriscaria a vida por ele?"_, pensava o rapaz, inconformado.  
- Ele tem seus motivos para estar furioso... – afirmou Shiryu depois que o noivo de Shina saiu da sala.  
- Também acho... – concordou Shunrey.

Ikki se manteve em silêncio. Talvez Shura tivesse razão... depois do que acontecera, seria muito egoísmo de sua parte querer que Shina continuasse como sua advogada. Ela tinha sido vítima de um atentado cujo alvo era ele!  
"_Por mais difícil que seja, vou ter que aceitar a desistência dela..."_, decidiu.  
**  
Horas depois...**

Quando Shina já estava melhor, o médico autorizou as visitas. Contrariando a vontade de Shura, Shunrey insistiu em vê-la antes dele. Logo que entrou no quarto, aproximou-se do leito onde sua irmã jazia deitada.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou a jovem de cabelos negros, ainda aflita.  
- Tirando a dor insuportável no meu braço esquerdo, me sinto ótima! – respondeu Shina, num tom irônico.  
- Que susto você me deu... - comentou a irmã, um pouco mais aliviada - O médico disse que você poderia ter morrido se não estancassem a hemorragia a tempo!  
- Fique tranquila, o pior já passou... agora é esperar eles me darem alta!  
Shunrey hesitou um pouco. Não queria preocupar a irmã, que se encontrava tão fragilizada naquele momento... no entanto, era melhor preveni-la antes que Shura viesse vê-la.  
- Shina, eu não queria te trazer aborrecimentos, mas... você precisa saber que o Shura está furioso com você! Ele não se conforma por você ter levado um tiro pra proteger outro homem!  
- Pode deixar que eu me entendo com ele! – respondeu Shina.  
A outra jovem se calou por alguns instantes. Queria entender a razão que levara sua irmã a tomar aquela atitude tão inesperada, mas temia irritá-la com perguntas indiscretas. Porém, Shina logo percebeu o quanto ela estava desconfortável.  
- Você está estranha, o que houve? - perguntou.  
- Eu me surpreendi quando o Shiryu me contou o que você fez... e fiquei me perguntando se você está... apaixonada pelo Ikki! – revelou Shunrey, constrangida - Foi por isso que você o salvou, não é?  
- Você não vai contar nada pra ninguém, entendeu? – afirmou a irmã, de modo autoritário – Prometa que isso vai ficar só entre a gente!  
- Ele também vai exigir uma resposta! – disse a outra jovem.  
- Não se preocupe. Eu darei um jeito... – respondeu Shina.

Pouco depois, foi a vez de Shura visitá-la. Encarando-a com um semblante ressentido, ele perguntou:  
- É verdade que você levou o tiro pra salvar aquele cara?  
Durante alguns segundos, Shina ficou indecisa sobre o que responder. Não queria magoá-lo, mas também não sabia como justificar sua atitude. Após uma breve hesitação, ela disse:  
- Eu empurrei o Ikki pra impedir que ele fosse baleado, e o tiro acabou me acertando. Mas eu só fiz isso pela filha dele! A menina já é órfã de mãe, e não podia perder o pai também!  
- Como você é generosa! – ironizou o rapaz, visivelmente irritado – Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? Que você quase morreu pra impedir que uma pobre garotinha ficasse sem o pai?  
- Eu sinto muito se você não acredita!  
- Por que você não admite que se apaixonou por ele? – questionou Shura, cada vez mais enfurecido.  
- Eu não tenho que admitir nada! – respondeu a jovem, irritada.  
- Então prove que estou errado e afaste-se dele! Deixe essa causa imediatamente! – exigiu o rapaz – Você é minha noiva, e eu não vou permitir que você continue vendo esse cara!  
Shina olhou decepcionada para Shura. Ela mal acabara de escapar da morte, e a única preocupação dele era que se afastasse de Ikki?  
- Eu já disse que você não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida profissional! – afirmou ela, de forma áspera.  
Encarando-a com mágoa, o noivo fez um ultimato:  
- Você vai ter que escolher: ou desiste dessa causa, ou desiste de mim!  
A jovem desviou seu olhar. Por que ele tinha que tornar tudo tão difícil? Após uma longa pausa, ela respondeu:  
- Eu sinto muito, Shura... mas não vou desistir dessa causa!  
Trêmulo de raiva e decepção, ele não disse nada. Depois de ouvir a resposta dela, não lhe restava mais nenhuma dúvida...

Quando Shura saiu do quarto, Shina deixou cair uma lágrima. Apesar de tudo, os dois estavam noivos, e não era nada fácil terminar um relacionamento de três anos. Além disso, era obrigada a admitir que o rapaz tinha toda a razão em querer que ela abandonasse aquela causa depois de tudo o que acontecera...

**Mais tarde...**

Quando viu Ikki entrando no quarto, Shina quase perdeu o fôlego. Sorrindo para a jovem, ele se aproximou da cama. Embora estivesse muito pálida, ela nunca lhe parecera tão bela como naquele momento...  
- Como você está? – perguntou o rapaz, num tom preocupado – Eu tive medo que você não sobrevivesse...  
- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu tenho sete vidas, como os gatos... – brincou Shina, com um sorriso levemente irônico.  
Ikki chegou ainda mais perto dela e segurou uma das mãos da jovem entre as suas, fazendo-a corar.  
- Por que você fez aquilo? – perguntou o rapaz.  
Por um momento, Shina pensou em falar a verdade. Entretanto, não queria que ele se sentisse pressionado a ficar com ela apenas por gratidão ou culpa... por isso, decidiu repetir a mesma versão que apresentara a Shura:  
- Foi pela Maemi. Ela já perdeu a mãe, e precisa de você...  
A explicação confundiu Ikki. Por um lado, sentia-se imensamente grato por ela se preocupar tanto assim com sua filha. Por outro, ficara um pouco decepcionado. No fundo, havia alimentado a esperança de que a jovem arriscara a vida por ele porque o amava...  
- Eu não me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com você, Shina... – disse ele, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos – Eu pensei muito, e tomei uma decisão...  
- Qual? – perguntou ela, sem esconder a ansiedade.  
O rapaz se afastou um pouco da cama. Sem encará-la, afirmou:  
- Eu quero que você abandone o meu caso.

Shina mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ele estava pedindo para que desistisse de ser sua advogada?  
- Eu não vou fazer isso! – recusou-se ela, irritada.  
- Por favor, Shina! Eu tenho certeza que o mandante do atentado foi o Matsuoka! – disse Ikki, demonstrando sua aflição – Eu não posso permitir que você continue correndo perigo por minha causa!  
- Sou eu quem tem que decidir isso! – retrucou a jovem, ainda mais nervosa – Eu não vou desistir coisa nenhuma!  
- Eu prefiro que o assassino da Esmeralda fique impune do que ver você morrer por minha culpa! – revelou o rapaz, olhando-a intensamente.  
Mesmo emocionada com as palavras dele, ela não mudou de ideia.  
- Sinto muito, mas agora virou uma questão de honra colocar esse assassino na cadeia! Se o deixarmos impune, ele continuará cometendo todo tipo de crimes! – insistiu Shina – Além disso, eu vou pedir escolta policial para você e a Maemi!  
- Eu duvido que a gente consiga essa proteção! O delegado disse que não temos como provar que foi um atentado! Os caras fugiram e ninguém viu nada! – afirmou ele, inconformado.  
- Não se preocupe com isso! Eu vou conseguir essas provas, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida! – prometeu ela.  
Ikki ficou muito impressionado com a coragem de Shina. No lugar dela, qualquer outro advogado já teria desistido... no entanto, a jovem parecia não temer nada nem ninguém.  
- Eu ainda nem te agradeci por ter salvado minha vida... – disse ele, num tom mais amável – Seu noivo quis me matar quando soube, mas a verdade é que ele tem muita sorte de se casar com uma mulher tão corajosa como você!  
- Nós rompemos... – revelou a advogada.

Incrédulo, o rapaz perguntou:  
- Mas assim... sem mais, nem menos?  
- O Shura não aceitou que eu continuasse trabalhando na sua causa... – explicou ela, levemente constrangida.  
Embora ficasse feliz com o rompimento, a notícia fez Ikki sentir-se ainda mais culpado. Como se não bastasse ter colocado a vida dela em risco, ainda provocara o fim de seu relacionamento!  
- Eu só trouxe problemas pra você... – disse ele, envergonhado – Até o seu noivado eu arruinei!  
- Não se culpe. Foi melhor assim... eu cheguei à conclusão de que seria um erro me casar com o Shura! – revelou Shina – Além disso, ele não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida profissional!  
- Mesmo assim, eu peço desculpas por causar tantos transtornos...  
- Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz... – afirmou a jovem, com as faces coradas.  
Naquele momento, Ikki sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijá-la e confessar seu amor. Se ela havia arriscado a vida para salvá-lo e ainda estava disposta a continuar como sua advogada, no mínimo também sentia algo por ele...  
- Shina... eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – o rapaz começou a dizer, enquanto segurava uma das mãos dela entre as suas.  
- O quê? – ela perguntou, sentindo seu coração disparar.  
- Eu...

Inesperadamente, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e interrompeu o clima romântico:  
- Com licença, a paciente precisa repousar. Peço que saia do quarto agora!  
Ikki fuzilou a mulher com os olhos. Justo na hora em que criara coragem para se declarar, ela havia atrapalhado!  
- Tudo bem. Eu volto outra hora... – disse o rapaz para Shina, que também não conseguiu esconder sua contrariedade.  
"_O que será que ele ia me dizer?"_, perguntou-se a jovem, depois que ele saiu do quarto. Por um instante, chegara a pensar que Ikki revelaria que estava apaixonado por ela... _"Se essa enfermeira intrometida não tivesse interrompido, nós poderíamos estar juntos agora...", _lamentou-se.  
Involuntariamente, ela sorriu ao imaginar seu futuro ao lado dele. Estava louca para lhe oferecer todo o amor do qual ele necessitava... além disso, tinha certeza de que seria uma ótima madrasta para Maemi. Quem sabe até lhe daria o irmãozinho que ela tanto queria...  
"_Depois do julgamento, todas as tristezas serão enterradas para sempre..."_, pensou Shina, cheia de esperanças.

* * *

Ikki foi direto para casa, mas não conseguiu dormir. As lembranças do atentado o atormentaram a noite inteira... por mais que quisesse, a imagem de Shina ensanguentada em seus braços não saía de sua mente. Como se não bastasse, algumas frases insistiam em ecoar em seus ouvidos, perturbando-o ainda mais:  
"_Eu vou conseguir essas provas, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida!".  
_"_Se ela morrer, a culpa será sua!".  
_"_Você já provocou problemas demais para ela!".  
_  
Shura tinha toda razão... se Shina estava ferida naquela cama de hospital, a culpa era exclusivamente sua! Se não a tivesse contratado, nada daquilo teria acontecido!  
Entretanto, a jovem mostrara-se extremamente teimosa ao afirmar que não desistiria da causa. Como faria para convencê-la de que ela não podia continuar se arriscando?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o telefone tocou logo cedo.  
- E aí, falou com ela? Conseguiu se declarar? – perguntou Shiryu.  
- Não... – respondeu Ikki, desanimado.  
- Por que não?  
- Eu quase fiz isso, mas depois pensei melhor e percebi que seria um grande erro!  
- Mas por quê?  
- Porque eu estaria colocando ela em perigo! – afirmou o outro rapaz, bastante nervoso – Eu pedi pra Shina deixar o caso, mas ela se recusou! Ela não percebe o quanto está se arriscando!  
- A Shina está fazendo isso porque te ama, Ikki!  
- Ela disse que me salvou por causa da Maemi, porque não queria que ela perdesse o pai!  
- Não pode ser! Eu tenho certeza de que foi por você! – insistiu Shiryu.  
- Isso não importa agora! – disse o outro rapaz, cada vez mais tenso – Eu já trouxe problemas demais pra Shina... ela até rompeu com o noivo porque ele não queria que ela continuasse como minha advogada!  
- Tá vendo? Ela terminou o noivado por sua causa! Quer maior prova do que essa?  
- Mesmo que ela me ame, Shiryu... eu não posso continuar arriscando a vida dela! – respondeu Ikki, ainda mais perturbado.  
- E o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Shiryu.  
- Eu não tenho como obrigar a Shina a desistir da causa... – admitiu o amigo – Mas eu já tomei uma decisão...  
- Qual?  
- Eu não vou contar que me apaixonei por ela... por mais difícil que isso seja, eu preciso me afastar dela! – afirmou Ikki, abatido.

Pasmado com aquela resposta, Shiryu afirmou:  
- Isso não faz o menor sentido! Por que você quer se afastar dela?  
- Por um motivo óbvio! A Shina já corre perigo por ser minha advogada... se os responsáveis pelo atentado descobrirem que nós estamos juntos, ela se tornará um alvo em potencial!  
- Você não acha que está delirando? – perguntou o outro rapaz – Se eles tentaram uma vez e não conseguiram, porque se arriscariam novamente?  
- Simplesmente porque não existem provas contra eles! A polícia insiste em classificar o caso como tentativa de latrocínio, mesmo que não tenham roubado nada! – retrucou Ikki, irritado.  
- E se você conversasse com a Shina e pedisse pra ela tomar cuidado quando vocês se encontrarem?  
- Você não a conhece! A Shina não tem medo de nada! Ela disse que vai provar que o Matsuoka e o filho estão por trás do atentado, nem que seja a última coisa que ela faça na vida!  
- Por isso mesmo, Ikki! Eu acho que a sua tática de se afastar dela não vai adiantar nada! A Shina vai continuar se arriscando de qualquer jeito! – insistiu Shiryu, tentando convencê-lo.  
– Você não entende que eu preciso fazer isso pra protegê-la? Quanto mais longe eu ficar da Shina, menos riscos ela vai correr! Quem sabe ela até desista da causa! – respondeu o amigo, impaciente.  
– Se você não quer se declarar, é um direito seu... mas não precisa se afastar dela!  
– É claro que preciso! Eu não conseguiria continuar perto da Shina sem tocar nela e falar tudo o que eu sinto!  
- Mas se você passar a ignorá-la, ela vai ficar muito magoada com você!  
- Melhor magoada do que morta! – retrucou Ikki – Eu não quero passar de novo pela dor de perder a mulher que eu amo! Você não tem ideia do quanto eu sofri achando que ela poderia morrer!  
- Ainda acho que você vai fazer a maior burrada da sua vida! – afirmou o amigo – E outra, será que a Shina não vai desconfiar dessa sua mudança de comportamento?  
- Não, a não ser que alguém conte pra ela! Por isso, você está proibido de comentar esse assunto com a Shunrey! Entendeu? ! – exigiu o rapaz de cabelos azulados.  
- Está bem. Mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai se arrepender muito por ter tomado essa decisão... – respondeu Shiryu.

* * *

_Obs: Como eu ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo, hoje não teremos os spoillers._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mina Phantonhive: **Obrigada pelos comentários, Mina! Pelo menos o atentado serviu para que os dois percebessem o que sentem, né? Mas isso não significa que eles irão se entender tão rápido assim *risada maligna* Até pq, o Ikki está com medo que aconteça algo pior e resolveu se afastar da Shina. Como será que ela vai reagir a isso? Bjs!

** Paulah: **Obrigada pela review, Paulah! Então, como eu expliquei acima, estou sem tempo para me dedicar a fic, mas farei o possível para não demorar muito. Consegui te surpreender em relação ao tiro? Coitado do Shura, desta vez ele não teve culpa de nada XD O mandante do atentado foi outra pessoa. Eu tmb fico contente de saber que as minhas histórias deixam vc contente! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Dessa vez vc nem foi tão lerda assim XD  
1. Vc me ajudou a melhorar essa cena, e ficou bem melhor que a original. Tmb adorei o surto dele, kkkk... obrigada! 2. Concordo! 3. Na verdade, ela merece o troféu de sem noção do ANO. Deu pena da Shu, imagina que situação chata... e o Shiryu quase se ferrou por causa da vaca da Tami! 4. Que bom que vc gostou! 5. Não sei se vc concorda, mas achei que a melhor parte foi qdo ela perguntou se ele tinha beijado a Shina e que só os namorados se beijam na boca, kkkkk... aliás, eu adorei tudo que ela falou. 6. Esse encontro foi tenso, né? 7. Que bom que vc gostou do atentado!  
Eu concordo sobre a Maemi! Ainda virão outras cenas emocionantes com ela nos próximos capítulos. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Yasmin:** Obrigada por comentar, Yasmin! A atitude da Shina foi mesmo surpreendente, e um tanto contraditória: primeiro ela ficou noiva do Shura, depois arriscou a vida pelo Ikki! Mas como vimos neste capítulo, ela tinha medo de assumir que estava apaixonada por ele. O Shura realmente levou a pior, mas tmb não dava para os dois se casarem se ela ama outro homem, né? Em relação ao que Maemi falou sobre os príncipes e princesas, a Shina provou que a teoria estava errada, kkkkk... Eu tmb acho lindo esse carinho entre as duas. E quem sabe o desejo da Maemi se torne realidade?  
Qta raiva da Tami, rsrsrsrs... e coitado do Shi, ele ficou numa saia justa! Mas tudo deu certo no final, menos pra Tami é claro! Acho que ela não precisa de surra não, só de ter sido rejeitada por dois homens lindos já foi castigo suficiente XD Ela precisa é de um bom psiquiatra, isso sim! Bjs!

**Annabella C:** Fiquei feliz de saber que eu consegui te surpreender, Annabella! Tudo levava a crer que o Ikki seria baleado, mas a vítima foi a Shina. Acho que nem ela mesma esperava fazer isso por ele XD Deve ter sido horrível para o Ikki enfrentar uma situação como essa depois de tudo que ele já passou. A Tami realmente se deu mal. Que bom que vc achou a cena da Maemi linda! Qto aos "teasers", eu acho que ajudam a criar um suspense maior. Gostou da cena entre Ikki e Shura? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Luazinha:** Obrigada pelos comentários! Até eu fiquei com pena do Ikki, mas pelo menos a Shina conseguiu sobreviver. Já tava na hora de Shi/Shu se entenderem né? Nem a Tami conseguiu atrapalhar dessa vez... A Maemi é realmente adorável, até eu dou risada das coisas que ela fala XD E a dor de cotovelo do Ikki só aumentou qdo ele ouviu a filha dizendo que queria a Shina como sua nova mãe. Ainda bem que Shina se redimiu, como vc disse. Mas pelo jeito, eles não ficarão juntos tão facilmente assim *risada da bruxa da Branca de Neve* Bjs!


End file.
